As Filhas dos Black e o Mapa do Maroto
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Nessa segunda aventura, as Filhas dos Black disputam a posse de um dos artefatos mais cobiçados por toda Hogwart, o Mapa do Maroto. E no meio dessa briga elas descobrem algo inesperado... FIC COLETIVA
1. Apresentação

**As Filhas dos Black**

**e o Mapa do Maroto**

* * *

_**Introdução Explicativa**_

Para que você comece a acompanhar essa história, é preciso conhecer a trajetória que nos levou a produzi-la.

Primeiramente, suponha que Sirius Black não tenha morrido quando sua prima Bellatrix Lestrange o jogou naquele véu.

Suponha também que eles acabem deixando a grande paixão que tiveram quando adolescentes se desenvolver, finalmente e acabaram se casando.

Paralelamente a isso, Lorde Voldemort foi derrotado e o jovem Harry Potter e seus amigos conseguem finalmente casarem e terem seus próprios filhos. Filhos esse que teriam mais ou menos a mesma idade das crianças que Sirius e Bellatrix tiveram.

Sim, porque afinal, a grande intenção dessa fic é não deixar que a família Black se acabe.

**Nessa nova fic**, as Filhas dos Black disputam a posse de um dos artefatos mais cobiçados por toda Hogwart, o Mapa do Maroto.

Com quem deve ficar a peça? As irmãs Grifinórias, que seguem a tradição do pai e dos amigos, criadores do mapa; ou as irmãs Sonserinas, que querem a todo custo tê-lo nas mãos para usufruir suas informações valiosíssimas.

E do lado de quem a pobre a ovelha azul da família vai ficar?

Escrito por: Mira, Lyra, Shaula, Adara, Sarin, Serpens, Lynx, Andie e Rana. Apresentando: Hanna Malfoy

Editada por: Mira e Serpens (mas estamos aceitando ajuda)

**

* * *

**

**Os Black**

_Sirius e Bellatrix Black_

Filhos:

Mira Black – 7º ano – Grifinória

-Grifinória com complexo de Heroína. Preferida do pai e detestada pela mamãe... (detestada é um termo muito forte... mas a mãe bem que faz parecer quando quer). No fundo se acha responsável por todas as irmãs por ser a mais velha, o problema é que geralmente passa dos limites se achando no direito de mandar nelas também, o que não conta muito já elas nunca obedecem mesmo. Gêmeas bivitelina de Lyra. Apelido nojento: Perceveja

Lyra Black – 7º ano – Sonserina

-Mary Sue da família, se finge de má, mas normalmente não consegue... Muito bonita e atraente, tem o Karma de dividir sentimentos com a irmã gêmea (Mira). Ah sim... Acha que é a preferida da mamãe e se parece fisicamente com a tia Narcisa, já que tem os cabelos claros e os olhos verdes, bem incomum na família. Gêmeas bivitelina de Mira. Apelido nojento: Aranha

Shaula Black – 6º ano – Corvina

-A ovelha AZUL da família e, logicamente a mais inteligente. Está sempre no meio das brigas entre as demais irmãs e costuma até apartá-las, a não ser quando se trata de brigar com a jovem Serpens. Apelido nojento: Mosca

Adara Black – 5º ano – Sonserina

-Tem uma qualidade pouco comum para um Black, a sutileza. Coisa que só é abalada pelo seu ciúme, igualmente marcante. Sóbria e com senso bem aguçado, o que não a impedi de fazer algo errado. Gêmeas univitelina de Sarin, embora não costumem dividir emoções. Apelido nojento: Besoura

Sarin Black – 5º ano – Sonserina

-Se você for no dicionário ilustrado e procurar o verbete MAU-HUMOR encontrará a foto da Sarin Black estampada do lado, isso por que ninguém mais no mundo personifica tão bem essa palavra quanto ela. Seu sorrisos são escassos e extremamente sutis, mas quando ela resolve aprontar..... Gêmeas univitelina de Adara.

Apelido nojento (não assumido): Barata

Serpens Black – 4º ano – Sonserina

-Maquiavélica. Não há o que explique melhor Serpens Black. No fundo no fundo, mas bemmmmm lá no fundo mesmo, ela até tem um pouco de sentimento por alguma coisa que ninguém sabe o que ainda, mas finge muito bem que isso não existe. Extremamente fútil e mau-educada (ah sim, e tem péssimo gosto para homens) Apelido Nojento: Formiga

Lynx Black – 3º ano – Sonserina

-A caçula das sonserinas e como não podia deixar de ser, tem as mais velhas como inspiração, por isso herdou a arrogância da Lyra, a petulância da Adara, o mau-humor de Sarin, e a maquiavelice (essa palavra existe???) da Serpens... Somasse a tudo isso a astúcia própria e temos uma Black legitima.

Andrômeda Leonina Black – 2º ano – Grifinória

-Coração nobre é o lema de Andie. Amiga fiel vira um verdadeiro leão quando é para proteger as pessoas que ama. Lógico que isso não é muito valorizado pela maioria das irmãs, mas a Andrômeda não está nem ai para elas, gosta do jeito que é e não pretende mudar.

Rana Black – 1º ano – Grifinória

-De temperamento explosivo a caçula das mulheres Black consegue passar de agressiva à dócil, com a mesma intensidade e com segundos de diferença. Que o diga o caçula dos Weasleys, seu amigo de todas as horas e que atura seus arroubos. Mesmo assim ela é uma das mais carinhosas irmãs Black, além de ser a mais parecida (em gênio e feições) com a tia Andrômeda.

Sirius Black Junior (Siriuszinho) - 7 anos de idade - Não se sabe ainda, mas tem tendências Grifinórias

-Lindo, fofo, gatinho, vai ficar mais galinha que o papai quando crescer, mas logicamente as irmãs vão empatar TODAS as aventureiras que tentarem chegar perto dessa coisinha fofa.

**Os Potter**

_Harry e Luna Potter_

Filhos:

James Potter (7º ano – Grifinória – Namorado da Lyra)

Potter Junior (2º ano – Grifinória – amigo - possível alguma coisa no futuro, mas ela ainda é muito NOVA pra isso - da Andie)

**Os Weasley**

(Bom vamos simplificar e citar só os que interessam, certo)

_Ronaldo e Hermione Weasley_

Filho: Arthur Weasley (1º ano – Grifinória – "amigo" - repito mesma frase sobre ser nova demais ¬¬ - da Lisa)

_Gui Weasley e (mãe não definida)_

Filho: Willians (Will) Weasley – 7° ano Grifinória (namorado da Mira)

_Jorge Weasley e (mãe não definida)_

Filhos: Jonh e Josh Weasley – 3º anos Grifinória ("inimigos" de Lynx)

**Os Malfoy**

_Draco e Gina Malfoy_

Filhos: Draco Malfoy II (namorado da Serpens) e Manuela Malfoy (a galinha que da em cima do Will)

Obs.: Nota-se que eles são primos dos Weasleys e caso a Mira tenha ataques de ciúmes por causa da PRIMINHA do Will é da Manuela que ela esta se referindo...

**Além disso:**

Matt Avery – 7º ano – Sonserina – ex namorado da Adara

Ronald MacMillan – 6º ano – Lufa-Lufa – A Shaula era apaixonada por ele... bom, as sonserinas costumam tirar sarro dela porque ela "dorme com lufos" por culpa dele...

**_

* * *

_**

**Pequeno resumo 1ª fic: Filhas dos Black e Livro das sombras**

Durante uma exposição de artefatos usados em Arte das Trevas (apreendidos pelo Ministério da magia) o Livro das Sombras da que pertenceu a vovó Black é roubado.

Enquanto as irmãs Black tentam descobrir o ladrão para tentarem provar a própria inocência, elas tem a irmã caçula seqüestrada e elas descobrem que "o Dragão Adormecido" citado no brasão do colégio está REALMENTE adormecido escondido no subterrâneo de Hogwarts e que a família Black ficou responsável por mantê-lo assim através dos séculos (inexplicavelmente ninguém tinha se dado ao trabalho fala-lhes sobre isso, ainda...)

Então, as Mary Seus de plantão tem que capturar o ladrão, resgatar a irmã tudo isso antes do Dragão acordar.

Uma breve apresentação dos personagens


	2. Santinha do pau oco

**CAPITULO 1**

**Santinha do pau oco**

A casa estaria totalmente silenciosa, se não fosse por Mira cantarolando uma música nova que acabava de ouvir na rádio bruxa e, irritante como era, não lhe saia de cabeça. Era raro encontrar a residência dos Black mergulhada naquele silêncio, ainda mais com todas as filhas que Sirius e Bellatrix Black tinham – tantas filhas que nem mesmo as próprias sabiam quantas eram.

Deitada em sua cama, com os pés balançando no ritmo da música, Mira Black folheava uma revista de moda trouxa, ignorando tudo ao seu redor. Aproveitava aquele raro momento de paz para analisar as últimas tendências de Outono-Inverno. Sabia que mais tarde suas irmãs entrariam em seu quarto para lhe incomodar, como sempre faziam apenas porque nada melhor tinham para fazer.

Então, apenas para não deixarem-na aproveitar aquela tarde quieta, suas irmãs começaram a rir descontroladamente não muito longe dali. Mira fechou brevemente os olhos, irritada. Não deveria ser nada, pensou. Provavelmente Sarin havia conseguido convencer Serpens a trancar Rana em algum armário. Mira sabia que, desde o início das férias de natal, Sarin queria fazer aquilo. Fechou a revista e deitou-se com a barriga para cima, encarando o teto. As risadas continuavam, cada vez mais irritantes.

Em outra época, teria saído do quarto para repreender o comportamento infantil das irmãs. Mas, além de sua falta de vontade de se levantar da cama, achava que Rana já estava crescida o suficiente para sair de situações difíceis. No fundo, todas aquelas armadilhas que Sarin e as outras tramavam estava ajudando-a em seu desenvolvimento. Aprendera como ser mais esperta, atenta e, sim, não havia nenhuma criança na Inglaterra que desfazia feitiços de trancas melhor do que a pequena Black.

Voltando a sua posição inicial, abriu a revista e estava pronta para voltar a sua leitura mesmo com a barulheira no corredor. Antes que seu cérebro conseguisse entender o que diziam na primeira linha, no entanto, a porta de seu quarto abriu e Lyra, sua irmã gêmea, entrou balbuciando coisas sem sentido.

-Tudo bem, Lyra? – perguntou Mira, mais por educação do que preocupação. Nem se lembrava de quando realmente ficara preocupada com Lyra. Conhecia a outra bem o suficiente para saber que, não importa o problema, Lyra era capaz de tomar conta.

-Não, – colocou a mão na frente da boca para não rir, mas foi inútil – definitivamente não! – e riu mais ainda, como se nunca na vida achasse nada mais engraçado do que o quê acabara de dizer. Seu rosto já estava inchado de tanto rir.

-Estou vendo – disse, seus olhos desviando do rosto vermelho de Lyra para as mãos dela; uma das mãos trazia uma taça vazia – Você bebeu? O que foi, dessa vez? – e, depois de um segundo, completou – Você não aceitou nada das mãos da Serpens ou da Sarin, aceitou?

Apesar de saber que Lyra era esperta o suficiente para cuidar de seus problemas, sabia também que Sarin e Serpens sempre gostavam de aprontar com os outros. As duas, no entanto, não tinham limites e não se importavam quando levavam as coisas muito longe, desde que pudessem rir com suas – como é mesmo que elas diziam? – "maravilhosas idéias".

-Na verdade – disse tentando não rir, mas rindo mesmo assim. Parecia bêbada, analisou Mira – a Serpens me ofereceu esse maraaaavilhoooooso drinque...

-Logo vi! – interrompeu Mira, sentando-se na cama e jogando a revista para um canto qualquer do quarto – E depois se diz esperta, não é? Aceitando drinques logo de quem? Da Serpens!

-Eu não poderia recusar algo da minha irmã – falou, conseguindo aos poucos parar de rir. Mira viu a irmã enxugar as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos com o polegar e disse, exasperada:

-Não, não poderia mesmo! Você **deveria** recusar! Sinceramente, Lyra... Estamos falando da Serpens. Serpens Black, lembra?

-Mas ela é minha irmãzinha! – Lyra parecia convencida de que, quem quer que fosse responsável pelo seu comportamento, não era Serpens. Mira franziu o cenho; Lyra poderia ser tudo, menos ingênua quanto parecia. O que quer que Serpens tivesse colocado no tal "maravilhoso drinque" era algo perigoso.

-É, como se isso tivesse impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa antes – Mira comentou em voz baixa e, resolvendo parar de argumentar com uma Lyra naquele estado, falou – Acho que sua irmãzinha deu para você maconha para fumar – riu da própria piada – Você está é delirando. Calma demais também...

-Uhh! Sexo, drogas e Rock'n Roll – gritou Lyra, levantando os braços e começando a rir descontroladamente de novo.

Mira só balançou a cabeça.

-Sabe, Lyra, acho que você realmente não está bem. Melhor deitar um pouco, enquanto faço um suco para você – Suco nada! Pretendia fazer uma bela poção que limpava o organismo de substâncias impróprias.

-Aprecio sua oferta, Mirazinha querida, – disse, se apoiando na parede perto da porta – mas vou sair com o Jaaaammes – e abrindo um sorriso exagerado, continuou – Não quero um suco também. Valeu a tentativa...

-Você vai sair com o James assim? – Mira apontou para o pijama preto de estrelinhas amarelas da irmã, incrédula. Lyra não estava mais sendo apenas ingênua, estava começando a parecer burra e cega também.

-Assim como? – com um olhar inocente, Lyra olhou para a própria roupa e então, depois de poucos segundos de silêncio, exclamou– Oh.

Ao menos cega ela não estava.

-Eu nem me lembrava de estar usando isso – E dando mais uma olhada para as calças do seu largo e velho pijama preto, completou – Acho que não é bem a roupa ideal para um encontro. Que tal aquele vestidinho vermelho?

-Ficaria ótimo – disse Mira cruzando os braços na altura do peito – Se a roupa não fosse minha... E se você não vivesse dizendo que – como é mesmo? Ah, sim – é vulgar demais.

-Oh – E mais uma vez aquela expressão abobada estava em seu rosto – E qual eu coloco então?

Ainda com aquela expressão estúpida, Lyra caminhou na direção do armário. Mas, seja lá a poção que Serpens tinha lhe dado, a poção tinha os mesmos efeitos de uma grande quantidade de álcool. E, como era de se esperar de uma pessoa que ingeriu uma grande quantidade de álcool, Lyra caiu como uma bêbada. Sua sorte é que foi na cama e não no piso de madeira.

-Escolhe para mim – disse então, sem se levantar seu corpo da cama. Sua cabeça ainda estava enfiada nos travesseiros, o que fez sua voz sair abafada.

-Você tem sorte que eu não sou nem a Adara, nem a Serpens, nem a Sarin ou a Lynx... E muito menos você, lógico – avaliou, as mãos na cintura – Acho que até a Shaula iria se aproveitar desse seu momento.

-Quer escolher logo a porcaria da roupa? – perguntou irritada, ignorando o que Mira havia dito. O tom usado era mais típico da Lyra que conhecia; talvez o efeito da poção estivesse começando a passar – O James já deve estar chegando!

-Claro, claro! – e fingindo querer cooperar com a irmã gêmea – Deita um pouco aí. Tenho um vestido ótimo, mas está lavando. Vou pegar, tá?

Lyra nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Mira não se incomodou com a falta de resposta da irmã gêmea, sua cabeça estava num plano: ir atrás de Serpens e descobrir o que ela havia dado para Lyra.

Não imaginava, no entanto, que tal plano seria tão fácil, afinal as sonserinas estavam no corredor, quando Mira saiu do quarto. Claramente, achavam toda a conversa que Mira acabara de ter com Lyra muito engraçada, pois estavam todas com sorrisinhos tipicamente sonsos nos rostos. Tais sorrisos não saíram de seus rostos nem mesmo quando Mira tentara colocar um pouco de juízo em suas cabeças, argumentando que era perigoso dar poções para os outros, de uma forma tão irresponsável como elas haviam feito.

Não adiantava e Mira no fundo sabia disso; suas irmãs seriam sempre daquela forma, usariam seus conhecimentos em qualquer arte bruxa para divertirem-se.

Sabendo que havia feito tudo o que podia, Mira se dirigiu a cozinha tentando não se incomodar com as risadas que Serpens e Sarin davam no corredor, no andar acima. No caminho para a cozinha, avistou suas duas irmãs mais novas fazendo as lições que os professores haviam dado para as férias.

Andrômeda estava deitada no sofá, com o livro apoiado em seus joelhos flexionados. Mexia uma mecha de cabelos entre os dedos, olhando para o livro como se não o lesse realmente.

Já Rana, a mais nova de todas, parecia concentrada sentada no chão, com vários livros em volta. Tinha um pergaminho a sua frente e uma pena na mão; folheava os livros rapidamente, parava para ler e escrevia qualquer coisa no pergaminho. Sua expressão era de uma concentração invejável, algo que lembrava muito a Shaula. Os passos apressados, no entanto, roubaram a atenção de Rana dos livros:

-Alô Mira! – disse Andrômeda, parecendo agradecida pela presença da irmã mais velha; ao menos assim teria uma desculpa para não estar lendo sobre uma das milhares revoltas extremamente sem graças que fizeram a história bruxa ser chata como era – Você parece estressada. – constatou, um segundo depois. Foi o suficiente para Mira se sentir incentivada a contar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

-E agora – disse ela terminando, mais irritada do que estava quando iniciou a história – a Lyra está num estado lamentável no quarto e a Serpens e as outras estão no corredor, parecendo achar muito engraçado o que fizeram.

Rana não pareceu tão chocada quanto Andrômeda, mas ambas concordaram silenciosamente que suas irmãs sonserinas haviam passado do limite, mais uma vez.

-Mas o que devemos fazer? – perguntou Andrômeda, fechando o livro. As revoltas poderiam esperar.

-Uma poção antídoto seria o ideal – murmurou Rana.

-Verdade – concordou Mira, que já havia pensado sobre isso – Rana, chame a Shaula para mim. Ela deve estar na biblioteca, - para variar – Andy, vem comigo – rapidamente Mira deu as ordens.

Rana abandonou os livros e correu para a biblioteca, enquanto Andrômeda se pôs de pé e acompanhou Mira, que começara a explicar o que lembrava sobre poções antídotos.

-Não vai demorar, eu acho.

-Sorte da Lyra, então – disse Andrômeda, ouvindo Shaula e Rana se aproximando, às pressas, fechando a porta da cozinha logo atrás.

sirius&bellatrix

-Então – Lyra começou, e em sua voz não havia nada que lembrava que há segundos atrás fingia estar bêbada – Deu certo?

-Como se você não soubesse – Adara disse, um sorriso um tanto malicioso no rosto belo.

-Está bem, vamos sair logo daqui então. Uma parte já foi, falta a outra – concluiu Serpens, com um sorriso parecido com o de Adara no rosto.

sirius&bellatrix

-Cadê a Lyra? – perguntou Shaula com calma, quando entrou no quarto de Mira, seguindo esta mais Andrômeda e Rana, que não a responderam.

-Eu a deixei aqui na cama – Mira murmurou, alguns segundos depois, percebendo que, além do sumiço de Lyra, a porta estivera aberta antes dela mais as três irmãs entrarem, o que não era lógico, já que ela sabia, com absoluta certeza, que havia deixado a porta trancada quando viu Lyra pela última vez – E eu tenho certeza que deixei a porta fechada, quando sai.

As quatro irmãs se entreolharam.

- E como ela saiu, então? – Andrômeda fez a pergunta que todas estavam pensando.

Mira foi a primeira a pensar no que poderia estar realmente acontecendo ali. Bufou, irritada com Lyra e com sua própria ingenuidade, e, colocando a mão na cintura, olhou para Shaula que a encarava com uma expressão estranha:

-Ela não estava _grog_ coisa nenhuma – afirmou Shaula, antes mesmo que Mira pudesse falar alto suas suspeitas.

-Pelo visto, não – bufou a mais velha, de novo – Mas quando eu colocar as minhas mãos nela, ela vai ficar!

Shaula não estava menos irritada que Mira.

-Eu não acredito que aquela cretina me fez fazer uma poção dessas – começou, sentando-se na cama de Mira, sem pedir licença, e mostrando às irmãs seu dedo – Eu até queimei meu dedo. Usei ingredientes que **eu** comprei com **meu** dinheiro e era tudo uma farsa! – balançou a cabeça, pensando nos prejuízos que tivera – Aliás, Mira – recomeçou depois de um breve silêncio – é tudo culpa sua. Lyra é uma sonserina. Ela vive com a Serpens. Com a Serpens, Mira. Você entende o que isso quer dizer?

-Não precisa lembrar, Shaula – embora soubesse do seu erro, Mira não gostava de ouvir os outros, ainda mais sua irmã mais nova, a criticando – Eu sei. Acredite, eu sei que fui ingênua.

-Ingênua? – Shaula quase gritou – Eu prefiro o termo "idiota". Muito mais apropriado – Mira apenas rolou os olhos – Como pode cair num truque barato desses, Mira?

-Como eu ia saber que era um truque? Que motivo a Lyra teria para me dizer uma mentira dessas?

-Desde quando ela precisa de motivo? – Rana disse, finalmente se metendo no meio da discussão e as irmãs a olharam, quase se esquecendo da pequena ali – Digo, até hoje eu ainda não sei o motivo que fez a Sarin me trancar tantas vezes nos armários e...

-São situações diferentes, bebê – Andrômeda murmurou, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros de Rana – Lyra provavelmente queria tirar a Mira do quarto ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Ouvindo o que Andrômeda dissera distraidamente, Mira passou os olhos com rapidez pelo quarto, só notando então que seu malão não estava trancado.

-Droga! – gritou, correndo até o malão, onde ainda havia seu material escolar e outros vários objetos que lhe eram úteis no dia-a-dia de Hogwarts.

-O que foi Mira? – perguntou Rana, surpresa com o grito de Mira e, mais surpresa ainda, com o desespero presente em sua expressão e que crescia conforme ela ia mexendo no malão.

Shaula percebeu o que estava acontecendo e correu para perto de Mira, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, perto do malão:

-Elas levaram alguma coisa?

Ela olhou para a irmã e Shaula ficou impressionada com a quantidade de raiva que viu nos olhos escuros da irmã mais velha. Mira apenas balançou a cabeça, como se fazendo um "sim", e, deixando seus ombros caírem, murmurou:

-Elas pegaram o mapa.

Somente Rana e Andrômeda pareceram notar a importância do que a irmã dissera, pois sussurraram, surpresas:

-Não, o mapa, não!

-Que mapa? – perguntou Shaula, sem entender e detestando sua posição; gostava sempre de saber mais do que os outros, não estava acostumada a estar na escuridão – Do que vocês estão falando?

As três grifinórias se entreolharam. Depois, com um aceno da mais velha, Andrômeda começou a explicar:

-O mapa dos Marotos...

-Mapa dos Marotos? – Shaula nunca havia ouvido o termo, embora estivesse familiarizada com o apelido que a turma de seu pai tinha – Isso tem algo a ver com o papai?

Mira fez que sim, com a cabeça.

-É um mapa mágico que o papai mais os amigos dele fizeram de Hogwarts quando estavam no colégio. Tem todas as passagens secretas que você pode imaginar e ainda mostra...

Shaula não deixou Mira terminar sua explicação:

-E o papai deu isso para vocês? – Mira fez que sim, novamente – E como eu nunca soube disso? – perguntou, sentindo-se ofendida.

-Desculpa, Shaula. Mas somente os grifinórios têm acesso ao mapa – Rana sentiu a urgência de dizer, antes que a irmã tirasse conclusões precipitadas – E você é corvinal...

-Eu sei o que eu sou – rebateu Shaula no mesmo segundo, com a voz cortante – Eu sei.

-Então, entende o porquê de nunca termos contado nada disso para você. – Mira disse, colocando a mão de Shaula entre as suas e apertando carinhosamente, querendo fazer a irmã entender seus motivos de não lhe contarem a verdade.

-Não, eu não entendo – Shaula foi sincera, afinal, pensou ela, alguém ali tinha que ser – A única coisa que entendo é que estou muito irritada por ter sido deixada fora disso. Mas, mesmo devendo abandoná-las sozinha para resolver a bagunça de vocês, a simples idéia da Lyra e as outras se dando bem já me faz pensar em perdoá-las...

Mira sorriu para a irmã, que não retribui o sorriso, e continuou com a mão da Corvinal entre as suas:

-Eu só queria saber como elas descobriram – respirou fundo – Como aquelas cretinas ficaram sabendo da existência do mapa? E como sabiam que estava comigo?

-Papai? – sugeriu Andrômeda, não vendo outra opção além da óbvia.

-Não acho que ele contaria. – murmurou Rana, sabendo que seu pai jamais faria algo do tipo.

-Quem mais sabe do mapa? – perguntou Shaula – Toda a Grifinória?

-Não. – respondeu Mira, alheia ao tom de sarcasmo presente na irmã da Corvinal – Só a gente, os Weasley e o James. Os pais deles usaram muito o mapa durante Hogwarts, também.

-Será que elas conseguiram esta informação com um deles? – perguntou Andrômeda, desconfiada.

-Impossível. – Mira não via como a informação poderia ter escapado de um dos seus amigos – Elas não têm nenhum contato com eles, a não ser a Lyra que...

-Namora o Potter – completou Shaula, dando com a mão na testa – Homens! Como eles abrem a boca com facilidade.

-Ainda mais com a lábia que a Lyra tem. – Mira disse, percebendo então o risco de ter seu melhor amigo totalmente apaixonado por uma das suas irmãs mais sacanas.

- Que importância tem isso? O problema não é quem dedurou. – Rana disse, com segurança – O problema é que temos que conseguir o mapa de volta. Se elas já aprontam sem ele nas mãos, com o mapa será mil vezes pior... – sentenciou, vendo as irmãs concordarem com a cabeça.

Elas tinham de recuperar o mapa o mais rápido possível.

sirius&bellatrix

Assim que conseguiu o tão precioso pergaminho, Lyra o segurou como algo delicado e raro e saiu do quarto, rápida, mas silenciosamente para o jardim, juntamente com Sarin, Adara, Serpens e Lynx.

Desceram as escadas, ouvindo Shaula e Mira conversando na cozinha sobre uma poção que a mais velha estava claramente convencida de que Lyra precisava. Abriram a porta com toda a delicadeza que possuía e saiu para os jardins, vendo os arbustos que cobriam o banco que gostavam de compartilhar quando arquitetavam um plano como aquele que elas haviam acabado de executar.

-Finalmente! – Sarin disse, já impaciente, quando sentaram-se e Lyra mostrou o velho pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado em suas mãos – É esse? – perguntou, baixo, incerta se poderia fazer barulho ou não.

A resposta de Lyra foi apenas um sorriso. A mais havia se sentado entre Sarin e Serpens, enquanto Lynx estava ajoelhada na grama observando com atenção as mais velhas. Adara permanecia em pé, mas com os olhos presos no objeto nas mãos da irmã.

-É só isso? – Lynx logo perguntou, já que nenhuma das irmãs parecia pronta para falar – Não me parece muito mágico.

E era verdade, Lyra teve que concordar. O objeto era velho e, em outra situação, Lyra nem teria se dado conta que poderia ser algo tão fantástico quanto ouvira dizer que era. Assim que o avistou no malão da irmã gêmea, Lyra desconfiou, mas vendo o capricho e cuidado com que Mira o guardara, teve certeza: era isso que queria.

-Quem se importa com a aparência dele? – Serpens foi logo dizendo, não agüentando mais olha-lo enrolado numa fita vermelha – Abra logo, Lyra!

Nem precisava dizer duas vezes. Com um cuidado que raramente possuía, Lyra desfez o laço brega que Mira usava e o abriu, não vendo nada mais do que a superfície amarelada de um pergaminho antigo.

-Oh – foi tudo que Adara conseguira dizer. Lynx tinha razão. O mapa não parecia muito mágico.

-É só isso? – repetiu Lynx, agora verdadeiramente decepcionada. Tanto trabalho para _aquilo_?

-Não é **só** isso – Lyra sentiu toda sua paciência fugir, enquanto olhava para a irmã mais nova do grupo, que permanecia com aquela expressão apatetada no rosto – É óbvio que precisamos de um feitiço que possa fazer o mapa funcionar.

-É – concordou Serpens, com a voz distante – Só temos que descobrir qual o feitiço exatamente.

-Não será difícil – Lyra estava confiante e otimista, o que era raro – se um lobisomem e um rato covarde inventaram isso, mesmo com a ajuda do papai e do Potter, nós conseguimos descobrir qual é o feitiço, facilmente.

-Não tenho tanta certeza, - Sarin e seu pessimismo marcante, pensou Lyra, observando Sarin fitar o pergaminho velho ainda em suas mãos – Papai é inteligente demais. Vocês sabem disso. E, por pior que seja admitir isso, Potter também era. Não será um feitiço simples, mas provavelmente uma cadeia de feitiços complexos que, talvez, nem tenhamos aprendido.

-E isso não significa que não podemos aprender. – Serpens murmurou, enquanto Lyra enrolava o pergaminho de novo, arrumando-o numa fita verde, dessa vez.

-Por mais surpreendente que isso pareça, tenho que concordar com a _Formiga_, Sarin. – Adara falou, achando finalmente sua voz – Nós podemos aprender a fazer esse mapa funcionar.

-Se vocês têm tanta certeza – começou Sarin, com sua voz ligeiramente arrastada – Só não fiquem reclamando, se não conseguirem.

-Não se preocupe, irmã. – Serpens disse com sua voz confiante e com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, como era comum se ver quando a garota conseguia o que queria – Nós conseguiremos.


	3. Azul combina com Verde ou Vermelho?

**CAPITULO 2**

**Azul combina mais com**

**Verde ou com Vermelho?**

As garotas da família Black estavam prontas, mais uma vez, para partirem para Hogwarts. O feriado havia sido divertido – bem, menos para as Grifinórias – mas era hora de voltar para o castelo.

Algumas estavam animadas; Hogwarts era imensa e isso significava poder ficar dias sem encontrar ou falar com as irmãs. Isso sem contar que poderiam ver seus amigos e ter uma maior liberdade do que tinham em casa, com Sirius as observando como um cão de guarda.

Outras irmãs, no entanto, não estavam nenhum pouco animadas com a volta; Hogwarts não era tão encantadora assim, quando se pensava nas guerras entre as casas, nos professores dispostos a arrancar pontos do primeiro idiota que aparecesse, nos alunos medíocres e numa série de outras coisas que Sarin provavelmente estaria disposta a listar, já que era, de longe, a mais mal humorada entre as filhas Black.

-Eu não sei por que temos que voltar naquele trem idiota, - falava Sarin para a irmã gêmea, Adara, enquanto as duas seguiam o resto da família até a Plataforma 9 ½ que todos conheciam há séculos.

Em volta das duas, mais trouxas do que Sarin estaria preparada a contar.

Mais a frente, Serpens e Lynx conversando sobre trivialidades, como era costume das duas e, quase alcançando a plataforma, Sirius levava o filho pequeno pela mão e conversava animadamente com Andrômeda e Rana sobre dicas de como agüentar os professores naqueles primeiros anos.

Shaula, um pouco mais atrás dos quatro, observava a plataforma com desinteresse, enquanto empurrava seu carrinho. Mira e Lyra estavam discutindo atrás de Sarin sobre o único tópico que haviam discutido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas: o mapa.

-Eu não sei do que está falando – Lyra dizia, com sua voz tipicamente enjoada e cínica – E será que podemos falar de outra coisa? Desde ontem que esse é o único assunto que consegue falar, por Merlin!

-Você sabe, sim, senhora – acusava Mira – Que outro motivo teria para fazer aquela cena toda, se não fosse para pegar alguma coisa minha?

-Para deixar você com cara de idiota, já falei. – suspirou Lyra, já cansada das voltas que as duas estavam dando sobre o mesmo assunto.

Sarin apenas rolou os olhos para a discussão das duas, antes de parar em frente a barreira que separava o mundo dos trouxas e o mundo dos bruxos, o mundo _dela_. A forma de atravessar a barreira era simples: bastava correr em direção a uma parede aparentemente sólida e normal que você atravessava-a. Para isso, claro, precisava ser um bruxo.

Rana foi a primeira a atravessar. Correu até a barreira e, quando pareceu que ela ia colidir e parar, ela atravessou com facilidade, como se nem houvesse algo tão palpável ali. Andrômeda foi a segunda, e Serpens a seguiu. Lynx demorou mais um pouco, pois precisou segurar seu gato amarelo com firmeza, já que ele sempre reclamava na hora daquela travessia e tentava fugir. Shaula seguiu a sonserina, e então era a vez de Adara. Seguindo a irmã gêmea, Sarin se viu andando, cada vez mais rápido, até chegar o outro lado.

A visão do trem, apinhado de alunos histéricos e pais preocupados, não era nenhuma novidade. Depois de alguns anos, todos os alunos pareciam ter as mesmas expressões insípidas.

Não demorou muito e toda a bagagem das nove irmãs já estavam nos diferentes vagões. Já as irmãs se amontoavam na janela de um dos vagões para se despedirem do pai:

-Não façam nada que eu faria – disse Sirius com aquele típico sorriso sacana, acenando para as filhas, enquanto o trem apitava, dando o último sinal para que os alunos entrassem e se acomodassem.

-Ele sempre diz isso – comentou Serpens com a voz divertida, atrás de Sarin.

Sarin respondeu, com sua conhecida franqueza:

-E nós sempre ignoramos.

sirius&bellatrix

As irmãs grifinórias, juntamente com Shaula, haviam passado o restinho do feriado de natal tentando recuperar o mapa, mas sem sucesso.

Poderiam pedir ajuda ao pai, é verdade, mas isso seria admitir que deixaram serem passadas para trás pelas outras, além de criar um certo problema, afinal, _"teoricamente"_ a mãe não sabia da existência do mesmo, embora Mira achasse que ela tinha sido a mandante do ato escuso de seqüestro do objeto.

Acabou que elas estavam voltando para Hogwarts e aquele assunto ainda não estava resolvido.

Mira estava tão enfezada com a irmã gêmea que fez questão de não sentar na mesma cabine que ela durante a viajem. Mesmo com todos os pedidos que James fez ela sentou-se na cabine ao lado e Will acabou a acompanhando, claro.

-Então esse mapa existe mesmo? - perguntou ele surpreso quando ela contou o que acontecia. James ainda não sabia do ocorrido, mas ela trataria de informá-lo com detalhes (e bofetões) quando chegassem em sem salão comunal - Sempre achei que era invenção dos meus tios....

-Existe... E agora – dizia ela, aflita, querendo desabafar com alguém desde o acontecimento, mas só agora conseguindo – você pode imaginar o inferno que vai ser com o mapa justamente nas mãos delas, não pode? - Mira suspirou fundo, afundando a cabeça nas mãos - Ai, Will – murmurou, com a voz abafada e melancólica – eu não acredito que eu fui tão, tão, tão boba assim... Papai nunca vai me perdoar se ele descobrir.

-Ele não precisa descobrir – o ruivo afirmou, segurando a namorada pelo ombro e dando um abraço – Nós podemos recuperar o mapa, Mira – cochichou no ouvido dela, dando em seguida um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha.

-Nós? – repetiu Mira, com uma expressão surpresa e abobalhada no rosto.

-Sim, nós. Eu, você, Andie, Rana... e até o James, se ele concordar – deu os ombros, incapaz de afirmar qual seria a posição do amigo, já que este estava namorando justamente a pessoa que eles iriam acabar prejudicando – Ou você achou que eu deixaria você numa dessas sozinha?

-Eu não achei nada. – mentiu, pois no fundo sabia que Will, nobre como sempre havia sido, iria tomar as dores dela e ajudá-la. Mas o charme fazia parte do seu jogo.

Fingindo não ouvir Mira, Will foi logo se empolgando com as idéias que vinham a sua cabeça:

-Você disse que o mapa mostra exatamente onde as pessoas estão no terreno de Hogwarts, certo?

-Certo – murmurou Mira, relembrando do poder que as sonserinas tinham nas mãos e afundando ainda mais no seu banco – o ponto exato onde estão com nome e tudo.

-Bem – começou, com calma – e se nós fizéssemos um outro mapa, que mostrasse a mesma coisa, assim saberíamos onde elas estão e, assim, arruinar o que quer que seja que elas estão planejando?

Antes que Mira pudesse contestar a idéia de Will, ele continuou:

-Nós estamos no sétimo ano, Mira. Não havia nada que eles não soubessem na época que fizeram o mapa que a gente não saiba, agora.

_Exceto ser um animago_, pensou Mira, mas preferiu falar, em vez disso:

-Eu não fazia idéia que os Weasley eram tão ousados. – gracejou, achando mais graça ainda da forma como o namorado estufava o peito.

-Você não viu nada – Will piscou e continuou, já animado com a idéia de arruinar o plano de alguém sonserino – Agora, nós só precisamos de pessoas inteligentes que possam nos ajudar a desenvolver o artefato...

-Tudo bem. Eu conheço pessoas assim...

Foi quando a porta da cabine se abriu, e um Potter nada feliz apareceu.

-Eu não acredito que ela me usou desse jeito... – os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

-Bem vindo ao clube, querido! – rosnou Mira em resposta enquanto o amigo despencava, desolado, a sua frente – Quem manda ter boca grande!

sirius&bellatrix

Num vagão não muito longe do de Mira, três das irmãs sonserinas discutiam sobre um tópico não muito diferente:

-Eu sinceramente não vejo lá muitas utilidades nesse mapa – dizia Sarin com sua voz tipicamente inabalável e tediosa, sentada no meio de Adara e Lynx.

-Claro que não vê. – Lynx replicou, de frente para Sarin, observando seus dedos longos arrumarem os fios negros de cabelo numa trança – Você não aproveita a vida, Sarin. Prefere ficar seu tempo inteiro amargurada naquele quarto idiota ou no Salão idiota, xingando Merlin e o mundo...

-Desculpe-me se a minha visão de "aproveitar a vida" não inclui sessões de amasso no Salão Comunal. – Sarin revidou, sabendo que aquela simples conversa estava tomando o rumo para uma discussão fervorosa.

-É a Dara que se agarra com o namorado dela no Salão. – Lynx deu seu conhecido sorriso sacana ao olhar Adara levantar os olhos, irritada, por ter sido posta no meio daquela conversa boçal – e todo mundo sabe disso.

-Eu e o Matt não somos namorados... – comentou, como se aquilo fosse relevante.

-Um motivo a mais para você não se agarrar com ele no Salão, aonde todos podem ver. – Sarin rebateu, achando graça da forma como Adara estava corando. Apesar de serem gêmeas e estarem na mesma casa em Hogwarts, ambas possuíam reações bastante diferentes em relação a praticamente tudo. - Você não vai ficar na cabine do Malfoy, Serpens? - perguntou, sem poder esconder um sorriso cínico, ao ver a irmã um ano mais nova entrar na cabine e se sentar, os braços cruzados na altura do peito e uma cara de poucos amigos.

Serpens lhe lançou um olhar mortal, antes de bufar irritada, sem preocupar-se em responder.

-Ow, será que o bebê Serpens brigou com seu namoradinho? - alfinetou Adara, que andava realmente irônica desde o inicio das férias.

-Vai para o inferno, Adara. - disse a outra que, apesar dos esforços de se manter indiferente as brincadeiras das irmãs, estava começando a se aborrecer com as duas. Queria estuporá-las de vez.

Mas, não se atrevia a enfeitiçar ninguém. Tinha se metido em boas encrencas ao enfeitiçar uma turma de lufos no começo do ano.

-Uh, bebê Serpens está irritado! - continuou Adara, adorando ver as maças do rosto de Serpens ficarem vermelhas. Era um sinal de que a mais nova estava se irritando. E não existia nada mais agradável do que irritar Serpens, e isso não era difícil quando ela acabava de brigar com Malfoy.

As duas começariam outra chuva de insultos quando Lyra entrou apressada na cabine.

-Até quem enfim achei vocês, por que escolheram uma cabine no final do trem?

-Que foi,Lyra? Também brigou com o namorado? - Sarin alfinetou, ela e Adara dando sorrisos maliciosos.

-Não, Sarin... Por que, tava querendo ele pra você? - Lyra respondeu, irritada.

-Felizmente, irmãzinha, não preciso de homem pra me salvar. -Sarin respondeu, com o típico mau humor. Lyra já ia responder quando a Adara falou:

-Será que você pode dizer logo o que veio fazer, Lyra? A briga de vocês me deixa com dor de cabeça....

-É. A Adara é sensível. - explicou Sarin, realmente aborrecida por ainda não conseguir terminar uma briga. Adorava brigar e, admitia, brigar com Lyra era uma das coisas mais divertidas que conhecia.  
-Estou vendo. - disse a loira, revirando os olhos. Pigarreou, antes de continuar - Como vocês sabem, eu estou com o Mapa dos Marotos.  
-Que tal você começar com algo que não sabemos? - disparou Serpens, enrolando uma mecha de cabelos negros nos dedos, na esperança de ver uma cachinho ali, mas nada. Lyra encarou a irmã, se perguntando por que diabos não matava a infeliz.

-Você, Serpens, calada. - disse, separadamente, dando ênfase a última palavra.

-Você, Lyra, irritante. - rebateu a mais nova.

-Ah, Serpens, qual é...

-_Caralho._ Se forem brigar, pelo menos, usem frases completas! - Adara gritou, se mexendo na cadeira, incomodada pela voz de gralha de Lyra.

-Adara você também devia ficar quieta se quer saber de alguma coisa! - Lyra ralhou com a irmã - Continuando, não vou poder ficar com o mapa mais...

-COMO? - as quatro gritaram juntas.

-Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Ou não sabem que a Mira está atrás de mim?! E o James também não facilita nada... – bufou – Acabamos de discutir por culpa disso.

-Ninguém mandou namorar um grifinório - Sarin alfinetou, com sempre, odiava quando os planos teriam que sair do combinado.

-Então, uma de vocês vai ter que ficar com o mapa... - Lyra terminou.

-É óbvio que eu sou a pessoa mais aconselhada para isso. - Adara disse, tentando não rir.

No começo, quando ouviu Lyra falar que não poderia ficar com o mapa, pensou que o maldito e odiado Potter estava influenciando a cabeça dela e a infeliz ia devolver o artefato. Mas, agora, via que era tudo bem melhor. Se ela, Adara Black, ficasse com o mapa seria maravilhoso... não, maravilhoso não. Seria perfeito.

-Ótimo. - murmurou Sarin, que, honestamente, não queria ficar com aquilo. Por mais que um objeto daqueles fosse tentador, ela não queria tê-lo em suas mãos. Seria totalmente inútil para ela, já que a mesma nunca saia do seu quarto. Andar por Hogwarts não eram algo que considerasse agradável. Não com a escola cheia de sangues sujos e lufos. Ela preferia ficar no seu dormitório, estudando ou... ficar brigando com as irmãs. Aliás, o último era o melhor.

-A Adara ficar com o mapa? Enlouqueceu, Sarin? Não mesmo. Antes que eu fique com o mapa, do que a Adara. - interrompeu Serpens, os grandes olhos negros brilhando. Tudo o que mais queria era poder ficar com o mapa. Saber onde todos estão, poder sair do seu dormitório a noite e não correr o risco de ser descoberta... Seria ótimo, simplesmente ótimo.

-Por que _EU_ não posso ficar com o mapa, bebê Serpens? - perguntou Adara, fingindo-se indignada.

-Porque não! Você o usaria para algo inútil!

-Ah, usar o mapa para sair com o Malfoy é muito útil. realmente. - alfinetou ela, levantando-se. Não, a pirralha da Serpens não ficaria com o mapa e ela ficaria chupando dedo - Além do que, Serpens, nós nem sabemos como usar essa porra de mapa!

-É isso, Adara! - Lyra falou sorrindo, como se tivesse descoberto uma mina de ouro.

-Isso o que? - Adara perguntou, ela e Serpens se olhando sem entender a irmã e chegando a conclusão que deveriam interná-la.

-Vocês duas querem o mapa, mas até agora ele não tem utilidade para nenhuma de nós, já que não sabemos como abri-lo, então, vocês terão que trabalhar juntas para descobrirmos como o mapa funciona. - Lyra terminou com um sorriso triunfante e Sarin estava rindo atrás dela. Serpens e Adara trabalhando juntas?! De jeito nenhum!!

Já essas duas refletiam se aturar a companhia uma da outra valia pelo mapa.

-Adeus, meninas. - despediu-se Lyra, ainda ostentando aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto. Jogou o mapa numa cadeira vazia e saiu, fechando a porta da cabine atrás de si.

Serpens fitou a irmã, com uma expressão assassina no rosto pálido.

-Feliz, Adara?

-Defina felicidade. - murmurou a outra, o humor não muito bom.

-Sua morte. - afirmou, encarando a paisagem lá fora. Com certeza, já tivera voltas a Hogwarts mais agradavéis.

sirius&bellatrix

-PQP! James! Eu juro... Juro que não acreditei quando me dei conta que essa informação só podia ter saído dessa sua boca _enorme_...

-Eu não fiz por mal Mira...

James estava sendo literalmente esculachado pela mais velha das Black na frente do melhor amigo e dos irmãos mais novos do trio, logo que chegaram ao salão comunal.

-A gente estava conversando sobre nossos pais e a tradição que eles tinham de detestar o prof Snape, eu fui contar da vez que o mapa quase parou na mão do professor, mas o diretor Lupin conseguiu recuperá-lo... - ele pois a mão no queixo - Sinceramente não houve nada no rosto da Lyra que denunciasse que ela não sabia da existência do mapa...

-Claro que não James! Ela é a LYRA! Lembra??? Lyra Black, a dissimulada!!!!  
-Caramba Mira, ela é sua irmã... Pega leve... - disse ele no impulso comum de defender a namorada, mas que foi reprimido pelo olhar assassino de Mira.

-Bom, vamos com calma gente... Pelo que entendi o James só falou da existência do mapa.. Mas não disse como ele funciona, então temos alguma chance... Não adianta elas permanecerem com ele se não souberem usá-lo... - disse Will.

-É, mas do jeito que são, são capazes de incendiar o mapa a devolvê-lo. - disse Andrômeda.

-O que nos trás de volta ao problema anterior.. - falou Potter Junior - Como conseguir pegar o mapa de volta?

-Podemos encurralá-las no corredor. - falou uns dos gêmeos Weasley feliz com a possibilidade de pegar Lynx Black de surpresa.

-Elas não vão ficar perambulando com o mapa escondido pela escola... - disse Rana.

-Então, como faremos? - perguntou Arthur.

-Que tal uma busca? - Will olhou de rabo de olho para o amigo.

-No salão comunal da Sonserina? - perguntou James sorrindo de lado - Eu ia adorar.. é um dos meus passeis prediletos...

sirius&bellatrix

- Olha a Shaulinha ali.. - apontou Serpens para a irmã, assim que as duas entraram no grande Salão Principal.

Adara, que parecia que ainda não acordara, lançou um olhar de desprezo para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Shaula lia um livro qualquer, sozinha.

-É, eu vi. Mas, e daí, Serpens? Vamos comer algo, minha barriga está roncando. Vamos aproveitar que a Sarin não está na mesa, ela é um horror de mau humor de manhã... - comentou Adara, ignorando Serpens e se arrastando para mesa da Sonserina.

-Ela é mal humorada o dia todo. De manhã ou não... - falou Serpens, segurando o braço da irmã e a obrigando parar no meio do caminho.

-Porra, o que é, Serpens? - perguntou a outra mal humorada, lançando um olhar assassino para a sonserina.

-Vamos falar com a Shaula, eu tive uma idéia - respondeu a outra, fingindo não notar a expressão furiosa da irmã, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

-Que seria...

-Você só precisa ficar calada. Eu faço o resto. - afirmou, caminhando até a mesa da corvinal e sendo seguida por uma Adara irritada e com fortes tendências assassinas.

-Olá Shaulinha! - cumprimentou Serpens, sorrindo alegremente.

Adara franziu a testa, estranhando o comportamento da mais nova. Serpens estava armando algo, ela só não sabia o que...

-O que é, formiga? Não vê que eu estou ocupada? - perguntou ela, sem preocupar-se em encarar as irmãs. Continuou a ler o livro, calmamente.  
Serpens respirou fundo, tirou algumas mechas de cabelos negros que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos e continuou.

-Shaula, eu entendo o seu mau humor. Mas, honestamente, não é conosco que você tem que ficar chateada... - disse, tão cinicamente que quase a fez parecer sincera. O que, claro, era impossível.

-E com quem eu deveria estar mau humorada? - piscou os olhos seguidas vezes, como se só agora se desse conta de algo - Você a deixou beber, Adara? Você sabe muito bem que a Serpens é uma pirralha que não sabe beber - a corvinal afirmou, olhando de uma para a outra. Adara, pasma e sonolenta, deu os ombros, dando a chance de Serpens falar.

-Olha, Shaula. Eu, a Adara, a Lyra e todas as outras sonserinas sabemos como você se sente. Eu também fiquei muito chateada porque nem desconfiava da existência desse maldito mapa... - dizia, teatralmente, consciente dos olhares das outra duas em si.

-Que bom que você tocou nesse assunto, Serpens. Muito bom, aliás. Cadê o mapa? Devolvam logo essa coisa... Vocês são burras e nunca saberão como mexer naquilo mesmo. Então...

-Obrigada pelo elogio! - murmurou uma Adara irônica, mas ninguém chegou a ouvi-la.

-Exatamente, Shaula - interrompeu a outra, os olhos brilhando de malicia - Apesar de não sermos burras, é claro, nós não sabemos como mexer naquilo. _Nem você._ E nós nunca tínhamos ouvido falar naquilo. _Nem você._ Nós passamos como idiotas, enquanto aquelas grifinórias ficavam com o mapa. E você também posou de idiota... Então, por que - pausa para respirar fundo - você não se junta a nós e nos ajuda a descobrir como usar o mapa?

-NEM PENSAR! - gritou ela, os olhos arregalados, surpresa por Serpens ser tão direta e tão cara de pau como se mostrava.

-E por que não? - perguntou Adara, fingindo-se ofendida.

-Por que? Porque eu não sou como vocês. Eu não roubo, como vocês. Não tranco a minha irmã mais nova no armário. Não minto _descaradamente_...

-Ok, ok, ok. - interrompeu Serpens pela segunda vez naquele dia - Antes de você começar a sua lista de elogios, eu tenho uma pequena coisa a dizer. As queridas e sinceras grifinórias não falaram para você sobre o mapa, mas falaram para os amiguinhos dela. E nós, viemos falar com você. Talvez não sejamos realmente sinceras - Shaula franziu a testa - Ok, nós não somos mesmo. Mas, honestamente, Shaula, nós pelo menos estamos aqui falando com você e...

-Você prefere as certinhas grifinórias que não te contam nada? Ou as sonserinas falsas e malvadas - Adara interrompeu a irmã, entendendo onde a mais nova queria chegar - que, mesmo com más intenções, vêm falar com você?

-Vocês só vieram falar comigo, porque precisam de ajuda. - disse ela, voltando a sua atenção ao livro.

Mas era deprimente pensar que Adara e Serpens tinham razão.

Mira, a certinha e idiota da Mira, não falara nada com ela. Não quando o assunto podia ser realmente interessante para a Shaula. Contava para a pirralha da Rana e para a estúpida da Leonina, mas para ela, não.

De fato, só procurava Shaula, quando precisava de algo, porém antes recorria sempre aos amiguinhos perfeitos dela.

Já as sonserinas... bem, elas não eram o que poderiam se chamar de boas irmãs. Eram sacanas, eram pentelhas, eram irônicas, eram até mesmo um pouco cruéis, dependendo da situação. Mas, mesmo assim... ali estavam elas. Mesmo que fosse apenas um pedido de ajuda, elas estavam ali, dando a chance a Shaula de conhecer o mapa.

Sim, ela tinha certeza que poderia, nem que fosse um pouco, mexer no mapa... Já com as grifinórias, ela não tinha tanta certeza, afinal foram anos que as malditas esconderam o mapa dela, por que mudariam agora?

-Por favor, Shaula? - murmurou Serpens, com a sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono. Mesmo que fosse encenação da parte dela, não era todo dia que poderia ouvir essas duas palavras saírem da sua boca - Qual é, nós somos melhores que aquelas bastardas...

-É, mosca. O que custa? - perguntou Adara, entrando no jogo de Serpens.

Shaula respirou fundo, encarou as duas. E depois, deu o seu melhor sorriso malicioso, os olhos negros brilhando de satisfação.

-Tudo bem. Eu ajudo a vocês. Mas, ninguém, ninguém pode saber disso, está bem?

-Por mim... - Adara deu os ombros, comemorando por dentro.

-Fechado - falou Serpens, um sorriso nos lábios.

sirius&bellatrix

O grupo de grifinórios desceu para o almoço entusiasmado.  
James, Will e Mira discutiam como a _"visita" _seria feita, e por quem.  
Os dois tiveram que abrir mão do prazer de invadir a sonserina já que provavelmente teriam que vasculhar o dormitório feminino, que era magicamente protegido da entrada de alunos do sexo oposto.  
Acabo que as irmãs Black ficaram com o serviço. Mas mesmo assim Mira não sentia segurança no plano, Rana e Andrômeda eram muito novas, elas poderiam precisar de alguém mais experiente, e, apesar dos protestos delas, os demais concordaram.

Foi quando viu sua irmã Shaula sentada na mesa Corvinal.

-Perai, acho que tenho a solução... - disse andando em direção a irmã - Oi Shaula. - ela sentou-se ao lado da outra sem nenhuma cerimônia, como sempre fazia alias - Tudo bem? - perguntou, percebendo que a irmã não levantaram os olhos do livro para cumprimentar-lhe (coisa bem incomum, alias).

Shaula apenas fez que sim em resposta e por algum motivo Mira achou aquilo suficiente, provavelmente porque estava ocupada demais pensando no mapa para se importar com o motivo que deixava a outra tão fria.

-Já temos um plano... - falou, só então Shaula se interessou pela conversa.

-Plano?  
-É.. vamos entrar no covil. - disse Mira - Queria saber se você vai querer vir com a gente.

Shaula estreitou o olhar e Mira não pode deixar de perceber como ela ficava parecida com Sarin quando fazia isso. Chegava a dar medo.

-Lembrou de mim agora, maninha? - perguntou cínica.

A mais velha deu de ombros.

-Só achei que você gostaria de passear com a gente, mas se não quer tudo bem... - se levantou - Qualquer coisa, se mudar de idéia, me avise...

Ela voltou para a mesa da Grifinória com o olhar perdido.

-E então? A Shaula vai ajudar? - perguntou Will.

-Acho que não... - respondeu ela dando um último olhar para a irmã corvinal, por sobre seu próprio ombro - De repente é até melhor, a Shaula ta tão estranha.... Aconteceu alguma coisa.

sirius&bellatrix

Duas da manhã e ela não conseguia dormir. Shaula rodava de um lado pro outro da cama, desde que Mira lhe falara sobre o plano para entrar no dormitório da Sonserina não sabia o que fazer.

Com certeza gostava muito mais das irmãs grifinórias o que as sonserinas, mas as mesmas grifinórias que diziam estar sempre ao seu lado a haviam traído.

As sonserinas, ou contrário, lhe disseram de cara o que queriam, será que por isso poderia contar tudo para as irmãs?

A resposta era obvia: _não_.

Mas queria tanto saber como o mapa funcionava... Isso! Não contaria as irmãs sobre o plano grifinório mas também não contaria o sonserino. Era um meio termo tentador e justo.

Só desse jeito que Shaula conseguiu dormir...


	4. Uma nova professora de DCAT

**CAPITULO 3**

**Uma nova professora de DCAT

* * *

**

Na manhã do dia seguinte as grifinórias já estavam andando pelas masmorras sonserinas, tentando conseguir a senha de algum jeito, ou esperando por um milagre. E ele veio. Assim que Mira virou um dos corredores, sozinha.

-Sarin, vamos lá, um dia, um beijinho, ninguém vai saber, poxa!

-Cai fora, Malfoy, você não meu tipo.

-Vamos, Sarin - o loiro falou, se aproximando - Uns beijos, querida.

-Sabe Malfoy, eu sabia que você era persistente, mas nem tanto! - A voz da irmã mais velha das Black o fez dar um salto.  
-Você está bem, Sarin? - Mira falou, próxima à irmã.

Mas a garota não falou nada. Olhou de um para o outro.

-Eu, sinceramente, não sei qual de vocês dois é pior. - a garota falou, virando as costas para ir para alguma aula, divida entre o desejo de dar um chute no meio das pernas do Malfoy e uma troca da insultos com a irmã, por fazê-la parecer tão frágil.

-Então, Malfoy,- Mira se virou pro loiro - somos só você e eu agora.

Malfoy franziu o cenho, depois deu um sorriso cínico.

-O que foi, Black? Vai querer uma casquinha minha também? Desculpe, eu só pego Black com _pedigree_... O que não é o seu caso.  
Em menos de meio segundo Mira já tinha grudado as unhas na jugular dele _(NA.M: hahahhahaha A MARRENTA! Bom, eu sou mais velha que ele, não é.. e garotas de 17 anos ainda costumam ser mais fortes que garotos com 15 que estão começando a se desenvolver... Além do mais.. caramba ele é um Malfoy e eu sou uma Black! Isso basta)_ e prensado o corpo do garoto com toda a força contra a parede.

Então aproximou o rosto do dele e falou, com aquele olhar de cão assassino que sabia fazer tão bem (aprendera imitando o pai).

-Escute aqui seu pirralho, a próxima vez que ver você pressionando uma irmã minha para fazer o que ela não quer, eu não vou responder pelos meus atos...

-Isso... – ele falava com dificuldade – isso significa que você não vai me matar agora? – apontou para a mão dela em seu pescoço – Não é o que ta parecendo... Eu...

-Não consegue respira? – perguntou ela em tom infantil (agora imitava a mãe) – Nossa, que chato, dizem que isso é tão ruim...

Ele bateu na mão dela, mas ainda sim não conseguia se soltar.

-Você ta mudando de cor, Malfoy... o que foi? – continuou com um cinismo de dar inveja até mesmo a Serpens – Sabe, eu poderia te azarar aqui mesmo, conheço umas azarações ótimas pra acabar com insetos como você... Mas no seu caso o método trouxa de enforcamento me parece mais apropriado.

-Me larga, Black! – gritou ele com o último fôlego que tinha.

Por incrível que pareça Mira o soltou, não por que ele havia mandado, mas porque sabia que já tinha conseguido o que queria... amaciá-lo.

Ele começou a respirar ofegante, em busca do ar que lhe faltara.

-Muito bem Mlafoy, agora que você já entendeu qual é a minha posição e qual é a sua, podemos conversar melhor.

-O que você quer?

-Varias coisas... Primeiro que pare de incomodar a Sarin (bah! Irmã mais velha, não adianta), segundo que me consiga uma coisinha...

-Uma coisinha?

-É. Minhas irmãs roubaram um pergaminho meu, algo que ganhei do meu pai e que elas sabia que ficaria furiosa se sumisse... Como você pode ver elas conseguiram me deixar furiosa. – ele soltou um muxoxo – Quero que você o pegue para mim.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

-Eu não vou fazer isso, Black. Nem que você me mate.

-Claro que vai... Ou então quem vai te matar é a Serpens. – ele arregalou os olhos – Ela é bem mais cruel que eu, sabe... E tenho certeza que vai detestar quando souber que você quer corneá-la justamente com a irmãzinha dela.

-Ela não vai acreditar em você.

-Quer bater uma aposta?

-Eu vou dizer que você deu em cima de mim...

Agora foi a vez de Mira soltar a gargalhada.

-Ai garoto, a Serpens nunca vai acreditar nisso, sabe por que? Ela pode ser nojenta, convencida, dissimulada, mas burra ela não é. – cruzou os braços – Digamos que ela sabe que você não faz o meu tipo.

Malfoy ponderou por alguns minutos.

-Não posso entrar no dormitório delas.

-Faça elas te entregarem então.

-Até parece que vai ser fácil.

-Se fosse fácil eu não precisaria da sua ajuda... O que me deixaria livre pra acabar com a sua raça aqui mesmo. Por isso não reclame. Você tem até amanhã.

-Perai, isso é muito pouco tempo.

-Até amanhã, Malfoy. – disse ao virar o corredor e sumindo das masmorras em seguida.

Foi direto para a aula de poções. Já estava atrasada, claro.

-Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória pelos 10 minutos de atraso, senhorita Black... – falou o professor Snape com certa alegria na voz.

-Caquético... – murmurou ela quando o mesmo virou as costas e se afastou do caldeirão que dividia com James e Will.  
-Por que demorou? – perguntou o namorado.

-Conseguiu alguma coisa?

-Consegui, - falou com um novo sorriso nos lábios – consegui sim...

**sirius&bellatrix**

Adara chegou atrasada a primeira aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com a nova professora, já que o ex-professor saiu do meio do ano, graças, ela tinha que admitir, a ela e as irmãs.

-Srta. Black, está atrasada dez minutos. - a professora falou sem tirar os olhos do quadro onde estava escrevendo.

-Desculpe, professora, surgiu um imprevisto, tenho certeza que isso não acontecerá novamente. - ela falou, dirigindo-se para a carteira vaga ao lado da irmã, no final da sala.

-Tenho certeza também, srta. Black – a professora falou, dando um sorriso amigável - Dessa vez não tirarei pontos, mas da próxima serei obrigada.

Adara deu um sorriso de agradecimento para professora, pensando que se fosse a Professora McGonagall amante de sangues ruins já teria tirado pelo menos dez pontos dela.

-Ei, por que se atrasou? - Sarin perguntou, sem nem olhar pra irmã direito.

-Matt...

-COMO? Você perdeu 10 minutos da aula por causa de uns amassos com o Avery? - Sarin perguntou, pasma, quase não conseguindo controlar a voz, a irmã provara que era realmente insana.

-Ah, Sarin, não estávamos nos agarrando! - Adara falou corando, falar de Matt era a única coisa que a fazia corar - E, você sabe com DCAT é fácil.

-Realmente, qualquer um consegue passar, até você, besoura.

-Como é a nova professora? - Adara perguntou, olhando para a mulher.

Era bonita, mas madura pensou, devia ter uns trinta e oito anos, branca e de cabelos pretos e encaracolados.

-O nome é Katherine Van Trassel. Ela é legal, é sangue-puro...

-Jura? Não conhecia os Van Trassel... Que mais?

-Ah. ela explica bem, melhor que o idiota do Bogs.

No final da aula Adara teve que concordar com a irmã, a professora era fantástica no quesito explicação segundo observou, o que não sabia era que também estava sendo observada.

**sirius&bellatrix**

Katherine deu um suspiro de alívio quando a aula terminou, a pesar de cansada, obtivera progressos, era lógico que todos os sonserinos se mostravam inclinados para o lado das trevas, mas duas a deixaram surpresas. _As Blacks gêmeas_. Além de boas alunas, tinham vontade de retirar da escola das mãos da escória. Agora bastava seguir os planos.

**sirius&bellatrix**

Sarin encarou a figura da irmã apenas um ano mais nova.

Serpens mantinha os olhos fixos no livro a sua frente, os cabelos negros, herança da família, caindo sobre alguns pergaminhos, enquanto a mão apoiava a cabeça. Sarin respirou fundo, encarando os pergaminhos a sua frente. Suas letras caprichosas se embaralhavam a sua frente, cada vez que tentava lê-las.

Realmente, estava na hora de recolher o material, jantar e dormir.

Havia sido um dia cansativo, onde ela e Serpens estudaram quase o dia todo. Poderia parecer irreal, mas Serpens não era uma companhia tão ruim, quando de boca fechada.

-Hei, Serpens - murmurou Sarin, juntando alguns pergaminhos. A irmã levantou os olhos para a outra.

-Que foi? Já vai? - perguntou, sonolenta, esfregando os olhos.

-Oras, ainda quer estudar? O que houve com você? Tem certeza que não está andando com a Shaula demais, não? - disse, ironicamente, sem encarar a outra, enfiando o material de qualquer jeito na mochila.

-Eu? Andando com a Shaula, a ovelha azul da família? Não mesmo - murmurou a voz cheia de desprezo. - Além disso, quem te disse que eu estava estudando? - continuou, mostrando a Sarin a capa do livro, onde se lia perfeitamente _"Curiosidades sobre O Mundo Bruxo"_, um novo lançamento, onde Serpens acreditava poder achar algo, qualquer coisa que fosse, que as ajudassem com o mapa.

-Ah, esqueci. Serpens Black não estuda - disse, Sarin, estranhamente bem humorada. Levantou-se, colocou a mochila nos ombros, e esperou Serpens terminar de arrumar seus pertences - Espere até seu quinto ano, pirralha.

Serpens e Sarin estavam se preparando para deixar a biblioteca quando a professora Van Tressel apareceu, impedindo-as a passagem.  
-Professora, que novidade a senhora por aqui! - Sarin falou, tentando conter a indignação, queria ir dormir, a professora querendo ou não.

-Deseja alguma coisa, professora? - Serpens perguntou, com um sorriso falso.

-Na verdade, Serpens, eu queria pedir um favor a vocês.

-Que favor? - perguntou Sarin, sentindo seu tão famoso humor Black a possuir novamente. Não queria e não iria admitir aquela vadia da professora nova pedindo favores àquela hora da noite.

Tudo bem que a professora tinha sido sonserina, era sangue puro e ensinava bem. Mas, honestamente, suas vontades falavam mais alto.

-Hum, apareçam amanhã na minha sala, na hora do almoço que eu informarei a vocês, tudo bem?

Serpens revirou os olhos. Porcaria, a hora do almoço era a única hora do dia que conseguia se divertir, rindo dos patéticos lufos que comiam com animais.

-Tá bem, podemos ir? - perguntou Sarin, seus olhos soltando faíscas. A professora sorriu de um jeito que pareceu familiar a Serpens, e disse, visivelmente satisfeita.

-Ótimo. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Sarin e Serpens soltaram um suspiro ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que agora podemos ir. - Sarin falou com mau humor, que só aumentou quando viu Mira entrar na biblioteca no exato momento que a professora saíra.

-Impressão minha ou a nova professora estava falando com vocês? - ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada e só arrancando outro suspiro aborrecido das irmãs.

-Não, Mira, ela estava na nossa mesa conversando com nossos livros! - Serpens respondeu, cínica.

-Tá bom, Serpens, mas só acho que deviam tomar cuidado com ela. - disse Mira com um quê de sabedoria que a deixava mais ridícula que o normal. Se isso fosse possível, claro.

-Uhh... Por que? Ela vai nos matar e comer no almoço? - perguntou Serpens, fingindo inocência. Mira revirou os olhos, impaciente e então a mais nova caiu em gargalhadas - Nos poupe, Mira. Nós sabemos nos cuidar. Além do que, a professora não é nenhuma assassina insana que ataca seus alunos durante as aulas...

-Pelo menos, eu acho - murmurou Sarin, teatralmente, com uma expressão falsa de medo. Serpens riu.

-Tudo bem. Que se danem vocês também. Só queria dar um aviso, mas se vocês o ignoram, problema não é meu.

-Emocionante. - Sarin murmurou, fingindo não ver Mira e caminhando em direção a saída da biblioteca.

Serpens lançou um dos seus melhores olhares de desprezo para Mira, antes de seguir Sarin. Mas, Mira segurou Serpens pelo braço, antes que essa começasse a sonhar com a sua cama.

-Qual o seu problema, Mira? - perguntou, pausadamente, furiosa, prendendo os livros embaixo do braço.

A mais velha respirou fundo e disse, ignorando a pergunta.

-Cadê o Malfoy? - perguntou, sendo direta. Simples e objetiva, afinal agüentar Serpens naquela hora do dia não era uma tarefa fácil.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não o vi o dia todo. Você passou o dia com a Sarin. O que houve? Vocês terminaram? – ela trazia uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Tudo farsa, logicamente.

Serpens não pode deixar de dar uma gargalhada alta como resposta a pergunta da irmã.

-Mira, adoro que se preocupe comigo, mas eu e Malfoy não terminamos, só que precisava conversar com a Sarin, ok? E, nesses casos, até o Draco tem que esperar. - Serpens terminou, com um bocejo.

-Ahh, tudo bem então. - Mira murmurou, olhando para Sarin, obviamente a irmã não falara nada para Serpens, isso era ainda melhor para seu plano, embora quisesse muito que a irmã descobrisse a verdade sobre o namorado.

-Tudo ótimo, realmente ótimo - murmurou Sarin, voltando até as duas irmãs e lançando um olhar diferente a Mira, que fingiu não notar. - Vamos, Serpens?

-Vamos - disse a outra, não se preocupando em dar boa noite ou algo do gênero para Mira. Veria a infeliz no dia seguinte mesmo.

**sirius&bellatrix**

Lynx andava tranqüilamente. Teria um tempo livre naquela hora e ela poderia ir até a biblioteca e terminar o trabalho de Poções que era até a semana que vêm. Ah, não. Ela tinha tempo ainda, seria melhor se preocupar com as lições da megera da Mcgonagall, porque essa sim adoraria arrancar pontos da Sonserina. Merlin, como seu pai podia achar que a infeliz da professora de Transfiguração não era um ser totalmente descartável?

-Black.

Era deprimente pensar que a resposta era óbvia demais. Porque seu pai simplesmente era um idiota, em relações a gosto para amigos e coisas do gênero. Via-se por aquele amigo dele, o lobisomem que vivia com aquela prima sua, que aliás ela esquecera o nome, uma que mudava o rosto sempre.

-Black!

É, é. Aquela era sua família. Honestamente, sua família tinha de tudo para ser perfeita, mas com seres como sua prima que mudava a cor sempre e suas irmãs grifinórias isso ficava meio difícil.

-Pô, Black, estou falando com você! - uma voz de quem correu metros disse, enquanto uma mão puxava o seu braço.

Lynx se virou para ver o ser que acabava de lhe chamar e teve que guardar uma exclamação ao notar que era Davies... _ah, qual era mesmo o sobrenome dele?_ Porcaria, ela sempre se esquecia desses detalhes.

-Tire a mão do meu braço. – e disse irritada com aquela proximidade. Ele sorriu e tirou a mão.

-Desculpe, é que estou chamando você a um século e você não escuta...  
-Não escuto? - sabia que ele estava certo, vivia no mundo da lua mas nunca admitiria isso - Eu não tenho ouvidos super-potentes para ouvir seus sussurros!

Ele a olhou espantado, mas somente por um momento, não deixaria aquela filhinha da papai ficar lhe xingado quando viera ser educado.

-Sussurros? Isso por acaso é sussurro? - começou, com uma voz ligeiramente baixa, mas no segundo seguinte estava gritando para todas as pessoas no corredor ouvir - ISSO É SUSSURRO?

Lynx sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha ao notar inúmeros olhares de alguns alunos em sua direção. E seus olhos brilharam furiosamente ao notar um certo grupo de sonserinos que fofocavam, falando, ela podia afirmar com quase toda certeza, sobre ela estar acompanhada de um desconhecido, e provável sangue impuro.  
-Cala a sua maldita boca! - ele riu das maças rosadas dela - Bastardo, está rindo do que?

-De você. Você está envergonhada. - ele falou, passando os dedos pela face dela, antes que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa Lynx quebrou o contato.

-Eu não estou envergonhada! - ela falou mas sentiu o rosto corando cada vez mais, o que só fez o corvinal rir.

-Está sim. - ele replicou - e você fica linda assim.

- Obrigada, mas você não é meu tipo. -ela falou com um sorriso falso.  
-Nem você o meu... - murmurou ele, aparentemente indiferente àquela discussão sem fundamentos. Lynx sentiu raiva, parecia que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse falar nunca o atingiria.

-Bem... - disse, sem encará-lo, olhando um ponto fixo atrás do mesmo - O que quer então?

-Nada em especial - ele deu os ombros, passando as mãos pelos cabelos que pareciam mais compridos que antes. Então, continuou, os olhos cheios de malicia - Por que parece que você ficou decepcionada por eu dizer que você não faz o meu tipo?

Ela corou de novo e quis matar o primeiro infeliz que aparecesse na sua frente. Droga, porque ela tinha que ter a pele tão branca a ponto de corar tão facilmente? É, o babaca corvinal começara a rir de novo. Merlin, nessas horas ela queria ter a frieza de Sarin.  
-Eu não fiquei decepcionada - apressou-se a dizer

-Não? - ele perguntou, rindo. - Tem certeza?

-É claro! - respondeu - Só achei que fosse mais inteligente para um corvinal...

-E não sou?- perguntou, tentando se manter sério.

-Bem, você está dizendo que não gosta de uma Black, como pode ser inteligente? - ela respondeu, não percebendo o que disse até terminar.

-Eu seria inteligente se gostasse de uma Black? - perguntou ele, pausadamente, saboreando a expressão confusa no rosto de Lynx.

-Claro que sim... - Lynx tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz sarcástica da irmã mais velha Lyra - Mas, como você é um idiota, devo acreditar que não sabe apreciar o que é belo...

-Ah, outra Black - ele murmurou, revirando os olhos, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, para tirar os fios de cabelos dos olhos - Isso era tudo que eu não precisava.

-"Precisava"? Achei que vocês Corvinais eram auto-suficientes...

-Lyra... pega leve.. - murmurou Lynx, meio sem graça. Mas a irmã não escutou.

-Aliás é a melhor qualidade de vocês, ou eu deveria dizer a única? Afinal isso faz com que não nos encham.

-Um minutinho... - ele disse, um sorriso totalmente irritante nos lábios - Tenho a leve impressão que é você que está me enchendo aqui. E, se me permite dizer, você não foi chamada nessa conversa. Então, por que não vai indo embora, como uma pessoa educada, enquanto eu termino de falar com a sua irmã, hein, Black? - perguntou, numa calma irreal, fitando Lyra nos olhos.

Lyra não era dada a agressões físicas, mas aquele pirralho tinha realmente conseguido a tirar do sério.

Sem pensar (bom, ela não fazia muito isso mesmo) levantou a mão e já ia descendo com toda a força quando a mesma foi parada no ar.

Aquilo pegou todos de surpresa, o jovem que não esperava aquela reação dela, Lynx, que mesmo sabendo do pavio curto da família, também não esperava... mas principalmente ela, já que ver a mão sendo segurada por ninguém menos que James Potter fez seu estomago revirar.

-Agressão física agora, Black? - disse ele com desprezo no olhar - Sua linha de atuação sempre foi outra.

-Potter - ela murmurou simplesmente, lançando seu melhor olhar frio, e puxando sua mão, quebrando o contato físico - Por que será que você sempre aparece nos momentos mais inconvenientes?

-E por que parece que nada que você faz de errado me surpreende mais?

Davies puxou discretamente Lynx para longe dos dois, enquanto murmurava.

-Esse não é o namorado dela?

-Ex... - responde a garota sem desviar os olhos do casal- eles brigaram e desde então a Lyra anda com o humor pior do que o normal...  
-E eu ajudei a piorar o humor dela depois disso. - continuou ele, ignorando os insultos do casal e observando Lynx, com uma expressão curiosa.

A sonserina piscou os olhos consecutivas vezes, ao notar os olhos dele presos em si. Então, o encarou, irritada.

-O que é? Qual o seu problema, bastardo?

-Nenhum - murmurou ele, voltando a encarar o casal que continuava a discutir - Só estava pensando se todas as Black são insuportáveis como vocês duas.

-Se eu sou insuportável - começou Lynx, vagamente - por que você veio falar comigo? - terminou com um sorriso nos lábios, acreditando que dessa vez, ele não teria uma resposta boa o suficiente para ela.

-Porque, mesmo insuportável, você consegue ser divertida - disse, voltando a encará-la com aquele estúpido sorriso nos lábios - Até outro dia, então, Lynx Black.

E ele saiu por um outro corredor, deixando uma Lynx com fortes tendências suicidas para trás.

**sirius&bellatrix**

Encrencado.

Encrencado era a única palavra que estava ecoava em sua cabeça, batia, voltava, alfinetava. Ele sabia que estaria mais do que com _"dor de cabeça"_ se Serpens soubesse que ele andara _"cantando"_ Sarin, ah, ele estaria literalmente morto.

A solução, então, era conseguir o tal pergaminho. O maldito pergaminho tinha que estar em suas mãos até a manhã seguinte.

"Droga" pensou batendo com os punhos cerrados sobre a mesa fina de mogno. "Eu nunca vou conseguir isso!"

Não havia mesmo jeito, eram quatro Blacks na sonserina, como saber com qual delas estaria o bendito? E depois, mesmo que descobrisse não haveria como entrar no dormitório. Mas se não conseguisse... Isso ia ser muito pior. Se a Black Mor contasse pra Serpens... Se...

Não, ele não podia nem pensar nisso, _''cantar'_' Sarin fora um erro, um impulso, não podia imaginar sua vida sem a sua sonserina cínica e estressada, odiava admitir, mas Serpens era tudo para ele.

Falando na sonserina, pensou, lá vinha ela.

Serpens aproximou-se, o sorriso cínico e belíssimo estampado em sua face élfica. Ela rodeou o pescoço do namorado com os braços delgados e alvos e deu um selinho nos lábios de Malfoy.

-O que foi? - indagou ela enquanto (supostamente) massageava os músculos tensos das costas de Draco - Você está sério.  
-Não foi nada, Serpens. - concluiu ele com um sorriso gatuno tomando os lábios enquanto acariciava de leve os cabelos negros como azeviche da namorada.

-Você não me engana, Draco - Ela falou, saindo de perto do namorado - O que aconteceu? - Nada, Serpens, nada - ele respondeu, puxando-a para perto, a única coisa que queria agora era sentir seus lábios colados nos dela. Mas, ela, que de boba não tinha nada virou a boca pro lado e os lábios dele só atingiram a bochecha. - Draco, você não precisa mentir pra mim. Vem. - ela falou, puxando-o para uma sala vazia. - O que aconteceu? - agora a voz dela estava dura e ligeiramente fria - Por que você está mentindo para mim?

-Por Mérlim, Serpens! Eu- não- estou - mentindo- para -você!

Serpens bufou irritada.

-Malfoy, se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é burra.

Ele fechou os olhos e bufou levemente abalado.

-Eu sei que você não é burra.

-Então por que está mentindo para mim?

A garota se sentou em uma mesa velha e, como suas pernas ficaram suspensas no ar, começou a balançar as pernas enquanto sua saia brincava cruelmente sobre suas coxas claras.

-Você não deveria fazer isso.

Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso gatuno e zombeteiro bem típico dela. Serpens Black sabia bem onde mexer para conseguir o que queria.  
-Isso o que, Draco?

Ela levantou-se privando-o da visão deleitosa que ele tinha das pernas dela. Draco segurou-a pelo braço.

-O que te leva a pensar que eu estou escondendo algo de você, Serpens? - os lábios dele roçaram de leve sobre os dela, que virou o rosto abruptamente.

-Não é uma coisa muito difícil de perceber - respondeu ela enquanto tentava se soltar das mãos do louro sem nenhum sucesso - Você fica com uma expressão séria e totalmente tenso. Agora tire a mão de mim.

Draco sorriu de leve ao constatar que ela não fizera um pedido, mas sim uma afirmação, mas ele, como todo bom Malfoy, não soltou.

-Pois eu não estou mentindo, Serpens, você é que anda muito histérica.

-Se você não tirar essa mão de mim eu vou arrebentar a sua cara, Malfoy, e não estou blefando.

-Ah não? - ele apertou ainda mais os braços da namorada e apertou-a contra si mesmo - E como você pretende "arrebentar a minha cara"?

-Assim! - A mão livre de Serpens foi direto na cara do loiro, numa bofetada bem dada. - Agora, Draco querido, pode largar minha outra mão? - ela perguntou, cínica.

E ele largou, para massagear o local onde a mão dela atingira, nunca pensara que a namorada tivesse tanta força. Serpens nem esperou uma resposta do namorado, somente se dirigiu para a porta.

-Serpens, espera! - ele gritou, indo atrás dela, sabia que se a deixasse sair nunca a teria de novo, era hora de contar a verdade, ou pelo menos parte dela.

**sirius&bellatrix**

Mira andava abraçada ao namorado pelos corredores do colégio.

-Acha que o _primo_ vai conseguir? _(primo sim, ele é filho da Gina) _

-Duvido muito. Aquele idiota é apaixonado pela Serpens. Ela faz o que quiser com ele... - ela de um sorriso de lado - Não que eu goste de ver alguém sendo manipulado, mas acho que para um Malfoy é um castigo justo.

Os dois riram juntos.

-Bom, mas se o cara não conseguir o mapa isso quer dizer q vamos ter que por o outro plano em ação, não é?

-É... é sim... acho que devíamos procurar o James e...

Ela parou de repente ao avistar a imagem familiar.

James e Lyra, que pareciam estar no meio de uma grande discussão (muito comum também) se encaravam bem de perto.

-Ihhhhhhh – murmurou ela, isso não vai prestar...

Claro que nem ela, nem Will se aproximaram para atrapalhar. Nunca que ia empatar assim o relacionamento da irmã, principalmente quando ela estava prestes a ter uma recaída pelo ex por quem era apaixonada.

Mas infelizmente Lyra não ajudou muito já que conseguiu segurar a vontade de beijar James (ahhhhh ela tinha vontade disso, Mira sabia muito bem) e empurrá-lo para longe antes de sair dali batendo o pé.

-Ta tudo bem cara? – perguntou Will quando eles se aproximaram.

-Ta, ta sim... – respondeu Potter com olhar perdido para a única loira das Black.

-Sabe, vendo o jeito que vocês dois estão às vezes eu acho que deviam tentar uma reconciliação... – disse Mira – Essa briga já deu o que tinha que dar James.

-Não.. ela me usou Mira. Enquanto não recuperamos o mapa e eu provar pra ela que estava agindo errado não tem conversa...

"_Quem falou em conversar aqui?"_ pensou Mira _" Minha irmã ta precisando de uns pegas pra se acalmar, isso sim... Mas que se dane, não sou eu que vou aturar o mau humor dela mesmo"_

-Falando nisso, como vai o plano para recuperar o mapa?

-Estamos na etapa Malfoy ainda... – disse Will - falando nisso, olha lá ele.

Todos viraram para acompanhar o jovem Malfoy, com expressão carrancuda, cruzando o corredor mais adiante.

-Nossa... parece ate que ele brigou com a Serpens... – disse Mira com sorriso entre os lábios – Tanto melhor... adoro falar com ele quando está irritado...

Os três o seguiram, mas tardaram para abordá-lo já que a nova professora de DCAT o fez primeiro. Assim que ela se afastou eles barraram o garoto.

-Oi primo. – disse Will com um sorriso exagerado.

Draco soltou um muxoxo.

-O que vocês querem?

-Conversar... – disse Mira – Conseguiu o que eu mandei você conseguir?

-Não. E se quiser abrir a boca e contar pra Serpens o que viu, que se dane! Ela acabou de brigar comigo mesmo.

Mira girou os olhos, era impressionante como eles sempre levavam os outros por si mesmo. Era meio óbvio que ela ia acabar não abrindo a boca, do que ia adiantar afinal? Não que a imagem de Serpens batendo no Malfoy não fosse agradável, mas sabia bem que a irmã gostava do traste e acabaria ficando como Lyra, muito mal (fingindo não estar, o que é pior) e, bem, ela não vira ele fazendo nada.

-Então é por isso que está brava, primo? – perguntou Will, alheio aos pensamentos da namorada – Brigou com a Black... – ele riu olhando James de lado – Não se preocupe, você não é o único, atualmente é o que tira todos nós do sério mesmo.

Mira o olhou surpresa, afinal, que ela lembrasse fazia dias que não o tirava do sério.

-Se fosse só isso... – bufou Malfoy – Como se não bastasse a tal professora nova quer falar comigo... – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Se a minha mãe descobre...

-Como assim? – perguntou Will atento ao comentário sobre a tia favorita.

Malfoy olhou para o ruivo com certa irritação... primo... como podia ser primo de alguém tão certo e tão irritante quanto aquele ruivo? Simples, sua mãe era tia dele e como tal talvez ele o pudesse ajudar com o novo problema que surgia.

-Podemos conversar sozinhos... primo?

Mira e James estranharam, nunca... Nuca... viram Malfoy tratar um dos Weasley como primo.

Mas Will não parecia tão surpreso assim, apenas acenou positivamente e se afastou juntamente com o loiro.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou quando estavam longe

-O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? – Draco parecia incomumente nervoso – O que aconteceu que se a minha mãe descobre que essa mulher está aqui e que é nossa professora é capaz de tirar a gente Hogwarts, isso sim...

-Por que? – estanhou o ruivo.

Draco parou, deu um longo suspiro e continuou.

-Essa mulher já foi amante do meu pai... por isso.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Ola a todos que seguem esse aventura, primeiro, desculpem a demora, acho que agora terei mais tempo para atualizar a fic com uma frequencia melhor._

_Lori Black – Que bom que gosta das estripulias dessas meninas, desculpe a demora, acho que terei mais tempo pra postar agora. Bjs_

_SofiaBellatrixBlack – Continue comentando!_

_xofiamarques1 – Desculpe a demora! Aqui está a continuação! Espero que goste._

_Bjs a todos_

_AMB_


	5. Invadindo o Covil sem ser convidada

**CAPITULO 4**

**Invadindo o Covil sem ser convidada

* * *

**

-Merlin, eu estou vendo direito? - a voz cheira de ironia entrou pelos seus ouvidos, interrompendo sua linha de pensamentos.

Serpens levantou os olhos negros e encarou Shaula, a sua frente, com uma expressão assassina.

-Serpens Black, estudando? O que há de errado com você?

-Não há nada de errado comigo, Shaula - murmurou com a voz vaga, voltando a sua atenção para os livros a sua frente.

Shaula franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o comportamento da irmã mais nova. Serpens não estava bem. Porém, isso não era realmente importante, o fato de Serpens estar ou não estar bem era irrelevante.

-Hum... - fez, sem saber como começar aquele assunto. E sem saber se deveria começar aquele assunto também.

Respirou fundo e então continuou. Gastara hora pensando naquilo e agora que conseguira uma resposta para seu problema, não poderia andar para trás. Uma vez na vida, ao menos, ela tinha que pensar mais nela do que nas estúpidas e dispensáveis grifinórias.

-Qual é, Shaula - disse Serpens, levemente descontrolada, encarando a irmã com um olhar mortal - Se tem algo para me dizer, diga. Se não, adeus.

E terminando a frase, voltou aos seus livros que sabe-se lá porque pareciam bem interessantes.

-Calma, Serpens. Calma, ok? Eu não tenho culpa se você e Malfoy brigaram... - dizia, sentando-se defronte a sonserina e encarando seus cabelos negros. Mas, bastou ela falar a palavra "Malfoy", seguida de "brigaram" que ela conseguiu toda a atenção desejada.

-Quem te disse que nós brigamos? - perguntou ela, surpresa com o que a irmã dissera. Tudo o que não precisava era que Malfoy estivesse espalhando seus problemas por aí.

-É óbvio, sabe? Quem mais tem o poder de te deixar furiosa assim? - perguntou calmamente, saboreando a expressão de fúria no rosto da irmã - Quando você briga com o seu amorzinho - ela fez biquinho e frisou essa última palavra -, dá para ver de cara.

-Ele não é meu amorzinho, sabe? Aliás, estar ou não estar com ele é indiferente. Posso achar um como ele onde eu quiser - murmurou, sabendo muito bem o que dizia. Fitou as unhas e mudou de assunto. Não gostava de falar do seu relacionamento com ninguém, era incômodo demais e ela tinha a impressão de que aquilo não importava para ninguém mesmo - Então, o que quer comigo, sua mosca?

-Mira veio falar comigo - disse ela, encarando os olhos de Serpens que não mostraram nenhuma surpresa.

- E...?

-Bem, ela tem um plano, sabe? - disse meio irritada por Serpens não pescar as informações. Algumas vezes, pensava se podia mesmo ter uma irmã tão lerda quanto Serpens. Então, se lembrava das outras irmãs e achava que, honestamente, Serpens era uma das menos ruins.

-Qual plano? Ela te contou? - perguntou, calmamente, olhando em volta para ter certeza que ninguém os ouvia. Era quase hora do almoço, então a biblioteca estava vazia. Sua sorte.

-Sim - respirou fundo, tomando coragem - Ela e seus amiguinhos perfeitos - Shaula fez uma expressão de nojo que a deixou bem parecida com Sarin, mas Serpens não comentou nada a respeito - pretendem entrar no salão comunal da sonserina e roubar o mapa.

-Hum.. - Serpens fez, levemente surpresa.

Encarou a irmã nos olhos e teve certeza que ela não mentia. Maldita Mira. Maldita, bastarda, inútil.

Revirou os olhos, sua cabeça latejando. Idéia, idéia... ela precisava de uma idéia...

-Deixaremos eles entrarem - concluiu Serpens, colocando uma mecha dos fios negros atrás da orelha e dando aquele sorriso belo e zombeteiro.  
-Como? - perguntou Shaula mais alto do que deveria, e depois sussurrou, se inclinando sobre a mesa para que Serpens pudesse ouvir - Você enlouqueceu, Serpens?

-Ainda não - murmurou ela, piscando para Shaula que não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ótimo, agora Serpens estava maluca - Pensa comigo, Shaula. Você se oferece para entrar com elas no nosso dormitório. Acha o mapa e saí junto com elas do nosso salão. Você as vê usando o mapa e saberá como ele funciona. Depois, nós o roubamos de novo.

Shaula pareceu ponderar sobre a questão por alguns segundos.

-Não, eu não vou fazer isso - disse simplesmente,balançando a cabeça negativamente, surpreendendo a mais nova.

-Por que não?

-Eu não vou jogar nos dois times, Serpens. Eu não sou traiçoeira como você - afirmou, os olhos negros encarando os da irmã que mantinha uma expressão de extrema fúria no rosto.

-Quer saber? Eu acho que é, sim - murmurou, com sarcasmo, dando um sorriso um tanto quanto cruel - Você já aceitou entrar nessa porra, Shaula. Se sair agora, só vai confirmar as minhas suspeitas de que você seja uma covarde.

Os olhos de Shaula se estreitaram. Serpens tinha ido longe demais. Aquela cretina estava a desafiando. E Shaula não ia ignorar. Doía admitir, mas mais uma vez Serpens estava certa. Ela entrara naquele jogo e agora teria que vencer.

_"Ninguém mandou você andar com as cobras, Shaula"_ pensou, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

-Ok, Serpens. Vou falar com a Mira.

-Que bom, mosca. Sabia que você era uma Black - disse, arrumando seu material e sorrindo com satisfação. Shaula a olhou arrumar os livros.

-Onde vai?

-Falar com a Sarin. Temos uma reunião com a professora - e quando Shaula ia perguntar sobre qual assunto e qual era a professora, Serpens continuou indiferente a expressão curiosa da irmã - E tente convencer a Mira a fazer tudo hoje. Quanto mais rápido, melhor. Tchau, Shaula. E não esquece do nosso plano.

sirius&bellatrix

Rana passou os dedos pelas capas grossas dos livros. Então, olhou para os próprios dedos e viu poeira neles.

Porcaria, aquela biblioteca precisava de uma limpeza urgente. Se tinha algo que Rana não gostava era sujeita. E por isso, só de estar naquela biblioteca imunda, ela já se sentia mal.

No entanto, apenas naquela biblioteca, ela podia ter a certeza de achar o livro que procurava. Bem. Talvez Shaula tivesse o livro, mas a corvinal não era vista por ela há dias.

Esfregou o nariz, sentindo-o coçar por causa de sua alergia. Droga.

Onde estava aquele livro no final das contas?

-A bibliotecária disse que estaria nessa estante. Mas, onde? Merlin, há milhares de livros aqui. Cadê o que eu quero? - murmurou, olhando toda a estante com desgosto. Suspirou cansada, antes de cair numa mesa próxima, cansada da busca. Revirou os olhos impaciente, então seus olhos claros se fixaram em duas cabeleiras negras mais a frente.

Serpens e Shaula.

Juntas.

Aquilo era impossível, Rana tentou se convencer, e se não conhecesse as irmãs tão bem diria que eram outras pessoas. Mas não eram. Eram mesmo Shaula e Serpens.

Essa dúvida foi facilmente esquecida para dar lugar à outra. O que as irmãs estavam fazendo juntas?

Isso inquietava Rana. Ficou mais intrigada quando viu que elas não estavam brigando, como era de se esperar. Estavam conversando civilizadamente, como amigas. Amigas, a última coisa que Shaula e Serpens seriam.

Rana desconfiava até de que Serpens soubesse o significado da palavra amizade. Do jeito que a irmã agia, só pensando nela, era difícil acreditar que algum ser em seu estado perfeito de sanidade fosse amigo dela.

E Shaula... Bem, ela era Shaula. E era raramente conversava civilizadamente com qualquer sonserina, principalmente Serpens e Sarin. Algo não estava indo bem ali. E ela queria muito saber o que era.

Indo contra todos os seus princípios, mas em nome dessa sua curiosidade, Rana deu a volta numa estante, sempre de olho nas irmãs para ter certeza que elas não a observavam. Caminhou na ponta dos pés, se estreitando entre as outras estantes. Chegou próxima as duas, a respiração presa.

-Quer saber? Eu acho que é, sim - murmurou Serpens, com sarcasmo, dando um sorriso um tanto quanto cruel - Você já aceitou entrar nessa porra, Shaula. Se sair agora, só vai confirmar as minhas suspeitas de que você seja uma covarde.

Ela ouviu Serpens dizer. E aquilo eliminava todas as chances de uma possível amizade entre as duas. Rana riu da própria hipótese, era óbvio que não havia amizade entre as irmãs.

Shaula ficou em silêncio. Rana contava os segundos para ouvir Serpens ou Shaula falar algo. Foi quando uma mão puxou Rana pelo braço e ela teve seu grito abafado por um par de mãos.

Olhou para a pessoa que tapava sua boca. Artur Weasley.

Lançou um olhar mortal, no melhor estilo Black, quando se deu conta de que Shaula e Serpens já estavam se levantando e indo embora.  
- Por que você fez isso? - Rana perguntou, irritada, e lutando para manter o tom de voz baixo.

-Elas iriam te ver! - Arthur respondeu, como se isso justificasse tudo, mas não para Rana, para ela fora imperdoável.

-Será que você não entende? - ela perguntou, com a voz cada vez mais alta. - Minhas irmãs estavam CONVERSANDO e caso você não saiba, para elas fazerem isso, tem algo. Algo importante.E você me impediu de descobrir!

-Ow, mil desculpas, Rana - murmurou ele, com todo o cinismo que pode. Rana teve que se segurar para não matá-lo - por querer te proteger.

-Vamos combinar uma coisa, Weasley? - perguntou mal humorada, colocando uma mecha de fios loiros atrás da orelha. Ele deu os ombros. - Quando você pensar em me proteger, pense de novo e NÃO me proteja. Tudo bem? - ele a olhou, pasmo - Eu não preciso da sua proteção, estúpido!

Rana não esperou uma resposta de Arthur, e saiu da biblioteca irritada e ele ousava fazer aquilo?, ela se perguntava. Era uma Black, não precisava da ajuda. Mas o que aquelas duas estavam fazendo juntas?Oh, sim, precisava fazer algo sobre isso, porque boa coisa não era. Nada que envolvesse Serpens poderia ser, ela pensou. Tinha que avisar Mira, antes que ela colocasse o plano em ação.

Não sabia porque, mas aquilo parecia que ia atrapalhar toda a invasão a casa das cobras.

-Mira! - gritou quando avistou a irmã, as mãos entrelaçadas as do namorado ruivo. A morena sorriu para a irmã mais nova, quando a viu no final do corredor. Rana correu até ela, certa de que Mira faria algo em relação ao que Rana acabara de ver. Chegou ofegante até a grifinória e disse pausadamente - Shaula... e Serpens... elas... estavam juntas... conversando... e Serpens disse... algo suspeito... e eu acho... que elas... vão aprontar...

Mira se agachou para ficar da mesma altura de Rana, e achou engraçado por acabar de perceber que a irmãzinha já havia crescido o suficiente para deixá-la mais baixa que ela nessa posição, certamente, em um ou dois anos, ela já passaria o tamanho da mais velha.

-Calma Rana... respira... - a irmã obedeceu, tentando se acalmar - Agora me diga exatamente o que aconteceu.

A caçula o fez e nem foi preciso gastar muita saliva, era fácil entender o que Rana estava querendo dizer com "eu vi Shaula e Serpens juntas".

-Então a Serpens resolveu puxar Shaula pro lado delas... - Mira sorriu de forma estranha - A pirralha até que pensa direito...  
-Como assim?

-Bom. Ela sabe que estamos a espreita, e que jamais deixaremos o mapa ficar com elas por muito tempo. Pense bem, nessa situação do que ela precisa?

Rana deu de ombros.

-De um informante. Alguém que lhes diga o que pretendemos fazer... única chance que ela tem de conseguir isso é com a Shaula.

-E o que vamos fazer?

-Nada. - disse a mais velha se levantando.

-Como nada Mira? A Shaula vai ajudá-las, nós nunca conseguiremos o mapa assim.

-Eu confio na Shaula, Rana. - disse Mira com uma certeza que chegava a espantar - Serpens não conta com isso... alias ela nunca entenderia isso... Mas eu sei que posso confiar na Shaula, mesmo que nunca tenhamos dito isso uma para outra, sei que posso contar com ela...

-Então, se ela se oferecer para ajudar.

-Ela vai ajudar... Agora vai estudar que você precisa melhorar as notas em transfiguração... - a menor fez uma careta, mas acabou obedecendo.

Mira olhou para o namorado que assistiu a conversa quieto.

-Está certa no que disse. - perguntou quando voltaram a andar de mãos dadas.

Ela fez que sim. Will deu de ombros.

-Só espero que você não se arrependa depois e...

sirius&bellatrix

Ela havia acabado de se separar do namorado e do amigo. Estava chateada pq Will não abriu a boca sobre o que conversara com Malfoy, mas se ele dissera que era assunto particular de família então tinha que aceitar.

Não estava preocupada de que a conversa tivesse algo haver com o mapa, não. Se tivesse tinha certeza que o namorado contaria. Mas obviamente ficou triste por perceber que nem tudo ele poderia compartilhar com ela.

-Mira... Mira espera.

-O que houve, Shaula?

Olhou a irmã por um segundo, Shaula arfava um pouco por causa da pequena corrida que dera para alcançá-la. Parecia abatida... triste...  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. – disse a outra – Eu só quero saber se seu convite ainda está de pé?

-Convite? – com sinceridade, ela nem lembrava do mapa, a expressão de Shaula a estava deixando mais preocupada do que qualquer pergaminho que ela considerava estar em mãos erradas.

-De invadir o covil...

-Ah! Sim! – disse lembrando-se da última conversa que tiveram – Sim está, claro que está... Por que, você mudou de idéia?

-É... mudei.

-Que legal Shaula! – ela a abraçou empolgada e por um minuto Shaula sentiu seu estômago embrulhar de vergonha. A irmã parecia tão feliz com a sua cumplicidade e na verdade ela estava a apunhalando pelas costas – Vai ser muito legal ter você por perto mana, vai mesmo! Você não sabe como é bom poder contar com uma irmã...

Balançou a cabeça para se livra do pensamento enquanto afastava Mira discretamente... não podia fraquejar agora, já estava atolada naquela sujeira até o fim, não adiantava fugir.

-Ah Mira, menos...

-Não Shaula, sério. A Andy e a Rana são uns amores, claro e eu sei que posso contar com elas, mas saber que posso contar com você... é muito bom... muito bom mesmo.

Então encarou Mira, os olhos grandes da irmã, bem parecidos com os das demais e ao mesmo tempo bem diferentes já que eram acompanhados pelo sorriso sincero que dificilmente via nas outras.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Mira?

Ela fez que sim.

-Por que nunca me chamou antes?

Mira franziu o cenho.

-Te chamei? Como assim?

-Por que nunca me chamou para compartilhar das suas... – ela não sabia exatamente que nome usar - ... aventuras... Na boa Mira, você sempre preferiu os seus coleguinhas de classe a mim.

Mira deu de ombros.

-Por que sempre achei que você não gostava de "aventuras"... – depois sorriu novamente – Você sempre foi a mais certinha de nós.

-Mas agora você quer contar comigo.

-Eu sempre quis contar com você... mas acho que dessa vez eu tomei coragem e te chamei. Na boa, achei que você não ia aceitar mesmo, pq invadir o salão alheio é contra as regras do colégio e blábláblá...

-É... eu não ia... – falou ela sentindo o estômago reclamar mais ainda – Mas acho melhor esta por perto caso TODAS as minhas irmãs se metam em confusão e sejam expulsas.

Mira riu novamente.

-Ia ser engraçado... – então envolveu o ombro de Shaula e se pôs a andar junto com ela – Mas vamos, vou te contar exatamente como a gente vai fazer...

-E quando vai ser?

-Agora.

sirius&bellatrix

Lyra caminhava sozinha pelos corredores. Graças a Merlin faltavam poucos minutos para acabar sua ronda. Ela estava cansada e com um mal-humor que ultrapassava o de Sarin, e isso não era pouca coisa.

Não era mesmo, por isso seu companheiro de ronda, Avery, não abriu a boca durante todo o percurso. Ah não ser quando.

-Você ouviu isso, Black?

-Isso o que? - perguntou mal humorada.

-Esse barulho.

-Que barulho Avery? Deu pra ouvir coisas agora?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça.

-É... acho que sim... estou com uma sensação esquisita de estar sendo seguido.

-Deve ser sua sombra.

Eles pararam em frente a entrada das masmorras. E Lyra disse a senha... a parede se abriu e os dois entraram.

-Nossa... achei que eles não iam voltar para dormir nunca... resmungou Shaula, puxando a capa de invisibilidade da cabeça e revelado o próprio rosto, o de Mira e o de Andy.

-Acha melhor entrarmos logo? - perguntou a caçula.

-Não... vamos esperar um tempo... até eles dormirem... - respondeu Mira - Vai ser mais fácil.

Elas esperaram por uns trinta minutos ou quarenta. O movimento na Sonserina não se assemelhava, nem de longe, ao da Grifinória. Não havia mais do que um casal na sala comunal.

-Por Merlim, vamos agora Mira? - indagou a mais nova.

Seria o certo a se fazer, mas a mais velha estava com uma sensação ruim... como se algo fosse dar errado.

-Já deve estar tudo calmo, Mira. - reforçou Shaula - Vamos logo.

Mira temeu por um segundo entrar no dormitório das irmãs. Mas, bastou encarar os olhos das irmãs que pareciam tão determinadas a conseguir o mapa de volta, que ela se sentiu pronta para fazer o que fosse preciso para recuperar o mapa. Respirou fundo e, junto das irmãs, subiu as escadas que ela supuseram, dessem no dormitório feminino.

Tirando uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos penetrantes, ela encarou sete portas de madeira que tinham placas com detalhes verde e prata, e onde estava escrito as turmas. Mira encarou Rana e Andrômeda brevemente, antes de dar as instruções.  
-Bem. Elas são espertas e é pouco provável que o mapa não esteja com a Lyra que o roubou. Talvez elas estejam deixando ele cada dia com uma - ponderou por um momento - Andy e Rana, vocês vão para o dormitório da Lynx - e apontou para a porta que indicava o dormitório do terceiro ano - Shaula vai para o da Serpens, e eu vou para o da Sarin e da Adara.

-Certo - murmurou Shaula, sem ousar olhar nos olhos da irmã mais velha.

Mira entrou no quarto das gêmeas meio receosa mas felizmente nenhuma das duas estava ali, aliás, o quarto estava vazio. Decidiu começar pelas coisas da Sarin, as irmãs provavelmente pesariam que ela, Mira, era burra e nunca desconfiaria que Sarin estivesse com o mapa, afinal, ela era a mais anti-social das irmãs, pra que um mapa serviria? Mira tinha certeza que estava no caminho certo, mas não achava nada! Havia revirado tudo.

Adara entrou no quarto feliz, havia passado a tarde de folga inteira com Matt, jogando quadribol. Mas ver Mira no dormitório não era seu ideal de felicidade, nem um pouco.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Mira demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Adara. Ali em sua frente. livros e roupas no chão. E ela, Mira Black, com a sua melhor cara de idiota.

-Er... - fez ela, levantando-se do chão, de onde vasculhara o malão de Sarin. Piscou seguidas vezes, antes de encarar Adara calmamente - Vim procurar algo... que é meu.

-E esse algo que supostamente - ela frisou bem a palavra - é seu não está aqui, então suma da minha frente, sua bastarda maldita!

Então, Adara abriu a posta e lançou seu melhor olhar mortal, indicando com as mãos alvas que Mira deveria sair dali naquele exato momento.

Mas Mira não ia sair. Não ia mesmo. Não tivera todo o trabalho com seu plano para Adara arruiná-lo com uma simples ordem, nunca.

-Para que vocês querem o mapa, afinal? Ele É meu, papai me deu, vocês não tem esse direito!

-Não temos?- Adara repetiu. - Não temos? Realmente, o mapa é do NOSSO pai e nós não temos o direito de tê-lo, Mira? Faça-me rir!

Só que quem começou a rir foi Mira.

-Ai Adara, agora eu entendi... o problema é esse então. - a outra piscou os olhos sem entender - Vocês são tão ciúmes porque o papai deu algo pra mim e não pra vocês? Eu devia ter imaginado, afinal, pra que iriam querer um mapa que nem sabem como usar?

-Eu não estou com ciúmes! – berrou ela.

-Está sim... Se roendo... Se rasgando de ciúmes... Todas vocês estão!

-Não estou!

-Então me devolva essa porcaria logo!

-Vai ter que tirar de mim, Perceveja! – era a voz de Serpens que adentrava o recinto, de varinha em punho.

Mira a observou por um minuto, era até engraçado imaginar uma pirralha do 4º ano querendo enfrentá-la, mas ela não costumava subjugar seus adversários, muito menos quando esse era uma de suas irmãs, isso por que sabia que nunca conseguira machucar uma delas, e que a recíproca não era verdadeira.

Donde se concluía que ela estava mesmo encrencada.

-Serpens! – era a voz de Shaula chegando por trás dela – pare com isso, abaixe essa varinha... a Mira pode te machucar, sabia?

-Ela não tem coragem de fazer isso... – disse ela com seu melhor sorriso cínico – Já eu.

Até Adara parecia preocupada com a forma ameaçadora que Serpens apontou a varinha para a irmã.

-Abaixe essa varinha ou quem vai fazer alguma coisa aqui sou eu! - disse a corvinal, tentando impor um pouco de respeito.

-Ai Shaulinha... faça-me rir... Você está do nosso lado, se esqueceu?

O rosto de Shaula queimou de vergonha e raiva. Mas ela não teve tempo de retrucar. Lynx e Lyra apareceram escoltando Andy (e Rana, se decidirem que ela foi... como não estávamos com a capa de invisibilidade ela pode ter entrado tb...).

-Olha só quem achamos fuçado nossas coisas... – disse Lynx – Ah, olha quem esta aqui, Lyra, a Grinfa Moor...

-Que isso? Uma invasão de gatinhos perdidos? – perguntou a mais velha divertida, quando finalmente percebeu que Serpens tinha a varinha apontada para Mira

-Abaixe essa porcaria, formiga. Chega a ser ridículo você ameaçando a Mira assim...

-Ah é, por que, acha mesmo que não posso machucá-la?

-Se quer machucá-la entre na fila, querida... eu estou na sua frente a pelo menos uns 3 anos...

A menor bufou irritada enquanto baixava a varinha.

-Sabe aranha, desde que você terminou com o Potter Podre esta mais insuportável que de costume.

-E desde que você brigou com o Malfoy Aguado está se achando mais do que deveria...

-Na verdade ela sempre fez isso... – disse Rana casualmente.

-Cale a boca! – berraram as outras duas juntas.

Mira sorriu, nada irritava mais suas irmãs do que se meter naquelas discussões sem sentido delas.

-Calma vocês duas... A Serpens está certa, Lyra... você está muito estressada desde que terminou com o James. E a Rana tb está certa quando diz que a Serpens sempre se achou, mesmo com um namorado galinha que dava em cima até das próprias irmãs da namorada.

Serpens voltou a apontar a varinha com toda a raiva para Mira.

-Fazia o que sua bastarda maldita? - só que Shaula e Lyra a seguraram antes q ela dissesse algum feitiço – Me soltem, suas traidoras!

-Mira, pegue as suas comparsas e saiam daqui agora! – disse Lyra lutando pra não levar um tapa de Serpens.

Mira simplesmente cruzou os braços.

-Eu não vou sair daqui sem o mapa...

Rana e Andy fizeram a mesma pose, Lynx (que percebia o quanto a situação estava ficando caótica), se irritou com a teimosia das grifas.

-Será que vou precisar chamar o diretor pra tirar vocês daqui?

_Aiiiii, a mocinha vai chamar ajuda agora... – desdenhou Rana, era tão engraçado ela fazendo voz cínica.

-Cale a boca sua pirralha!

-Vem calar!

-Parem! Parem todas vocês! – o grito de Adara subjugou a algazarra – Fiquei quietas... – disse, parecendo atenta a algum barulho estranho – A Sarin... a Sarin ta me chamando.

-Sarin? – Serpens olhou em volta – A Sarin nem ta aqui, o loca!

-Mas ela ta me chamando... – ela tinha o olhar preocupado - eu to ouvindo, vocês não?

Lyra e Mira se entreolharam, dali elas eram as únicas gêmeas que podiam entender o que estava acontecendo, já que eram acostumadas a sentir coisas uma da outra. Mas que soubessem isso nunca havia acontecido com as gêmeas Sarin e Adara.  
Mira, que chegara a estudar um pouco desse fenômeno que acontecia ate mesmo com gêmeos trouxas, dizia que elas não trocavam sentimentos simplesmente pq Sarin era fechada demais, ate mesmo para isso. Então, o fato de Adara a estar ouvindo agora só podia dizer uma coisa... ela realmente estava precisando e muito de ajuda!

* * *

**Continua...**


End file.
